Altered Fate
by guren666
Summary: " It started at the Tower of Rem. Lorelei told me that in order to save Auldrant, I will have to die. It is inevitable." How could Luke redeem himself? The only answer is... to die? Or is there other way? Why are Asch and Guy trying to stop him? Rated M for now. LukexAsch and LukexGuy. Yep, love triangle. Yaoi. You do not like yaoi? Scroll down the page then.
1. Altered fate

Altered fate

Asch´s POV

That particular day at Akzeriuth has changed everything. Many lives were lost. Many promises weren´t fulfilled. All of that happened, because of one stupid replica. He fell for Van´s sweet talk.

Several months later, he tries to redeem himself? So, he wants to commit a group suicide with other replicas at the Tower of Rem? It´s that dreck´s own decision. But no, that stupid idiot didn´t realize that it won´t bring back the dead. How dare he give up! He stole away everything from me and now he just wants to abandon it? Not likely. Not if I can stop it. I followed dreck and his party to the Keterburg.

Everybody was sleeping, even that Jade, who always made some sorts of stupid implications that I might care for the dreck. Once again, not likely. I just want him to be more responsible. I searched for that stupid replica, but I couldn´t find him anywhere. Where the hell did he go?

I wandered around the town, searching for him. Then I finally spotted a familiar short red hair in the distance. That´s got to be the replica. He was standing on the edge of a bridge, as if he was about to jump. Don´t tell me! He´s really going to jump?" He´ll die for sure! I ran to him, grabbing his hand. " Don´t you dare to jump, replica! You´ve got many things to do, you can´t just abandon them!" Huh? His whole body became transparent and his hand slipped out from mine. What´s the meaning of this? My eyes stared into his, green gazing into green. Then he spoke softly. " My fonons are separating... I spoke with the doctor at Belkend... he gives me two or three more months until the... separation is complete." SEPARATION OF FONONS?! I shook with him. " What´s the meaning of this, you dreck?! When exactly did this begin?!"

He looked away. " It started at the Tower of Rem. Lorelei told me that in order to save Auldrant, I´ll have to die. It´s inevitable." I slapped him hard in the face. His eyes widened as he touched his sore cheek. " INEVITABLE MY ASS! You´re just looking for an excuse to die, aren´t you? How can you be so utterly stupid, replica? " He chuckled and started laughing out maniacally, tears flowing down his face. Has he gone mad? I stared at him. " You don´t understand Asch. We are connected, but you can´t understand me at all. It was Lorelei. He told me about the Eight Fonstone. It tells about the time when all of Sephiroth Trees fall and Auldrant sinks into the miasma. Lorelei... he told me about my bitter destiny." Eight Fonstone? Weren´t there only seven? My replica continued." Lorelei told me, that I´m the key to everything. But in order to do so, I´ll have to be killed by someone. That someone is... you. " I was shocked. " The sword of Lorelei has a specific function nobody knows about. It was created with our fonon frequency. " What? From where did he know that?

"I´m the key to completely neutralising miasma and bringing back Auldrant on the surface. The only way though is to release the same fonon frequency at the same time. The Sword of Lorelei will kill me. You´re the one who will do it. It´s all written on the Eight Fonstone. "

I didn´t believe my stupid replica. " If this a joke, then -" He cut me off. " DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE JOKING ABOUT THIS?! I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAS TO BE DONE!" That startled me. He never before raised his voice while he was talking with me before. My head started hurting. Agh, no... not now... My replica was on his knees. " Asch, believe in Luke. He´s the one who will save Auldrant."

Damn that Lorelei. Whenever he feels like it, he uses my head as an antenna. I don´t think that replica likes it either. " Luke, you know what has to be done."

What has to be done? Dreck stood up and I saw a glimmer in his eyes. What was it? Hate? Regret? Sadness? Or hope? " I´m the Light of the Sacred Flame that will burn forever. Heed my voice, Sword of Lorelei!" He extended his hand and the sword materialised out of nowhere. He grabbed it and turned back to face me. His eyes had a golden color. " He who calls himself Asch, he will release the fonons of creation." It seems like Lorelei borrowed that stupid replica´s body to contact me. He threw me the sword. I catched it. " He who would seek glory must be stopped before it´s too late. Do it, Asch."

I gritted my teeth. Van... he used me and dreck, too. Lorelei left dreck´s body and he was himself again. He looked me in the eyes as if he was thinking the same thing. I lifted up the Sword of Lorelei. That dreck closed his eyes and spread his arms as if he was greeting death. Is he plain stupid? Why would someone sacrifice himself without any second thoughts?

Stab him finally! What are you waiting for?! He clearly wants to die! I stood there, unsure of what do to next. " Luuuuuke! Where are you?" I heard that annoying child´s voice. She probably wasn´t alone. And they were close by. Dreck waited with his eyes closed and he was radiating a warm aura of fonons. Is it that fonon separation thing he was talking about? Why did it only affect him and not me as well? Because he´s a replica? " We´ll have a talk about this Eight Fonstone and other crap some time later, replica. " I threw him back the Sword of Lorelei and ran away. I didn´t look forward and so I bumped into Natalia. " Asch! What brings you here? Did you have another fight with Luke?"

... " Sorta. I must be going now." She stopped me. " Wait! I have to know.. it´s about Luke, isn´t it? Ever since we came back from the Tower of Rem... he´s been different." I wasn´t sure if I was the right person to tell her this, but... damn that stupid replica. He didn´t tell ANYONE else about his problem just ME? " Look, Natalia... he´s dying." She gasped. " Whaat? Luke is... " Guy catched up to us, panting. " Asch, have you seen Luke? I´ve been looking for him." Natalia was sobbing. Guy noticed that. " Natalia? What´s wrong?" Her sobs increased. " Guy... Luke is... he´s... dying."

It would be better not to tell them about the Eight Fonstone yet. And I should probably leave out the me killing him part, too. I have to discuss it with that dreck alone. " I gotta go. He´s on the bridge." With that, I went back to the Albiore and told that young pilot from Sheridan to fly to Yulia City. That goddamn stupid replica wasn´t making things easy. What did he mean that I would be the one who would kill him? Sure, I dreamed of having my revenge... but in a battle one on one. He wasn´t armed. The elder of Yulia City must know something about the Eight Fonstone...

IN THE MEANTIME...

Luke´s POV

Asch refused to do it. He´ll soon understand that saving a planet is worth my life. I think that mostly Guy and Tear would feel bad if I died... but they would settle down after they see the changed world I helped to rebuilt. Sword of Lorelei shined in my hands. I closed my eyes and it disappeared. I heard footsteps. " Luuuke! There you are! Tear and Colonel were so worried about you!" Jade pushed up the glasses his nose bridge. " I didn´t have that impression earlier, Anise." Tear was right next to me now. She touched my face, where Asch slapped me. I turned around only to be punched in the face and slapped yet again. " YOU GIANT MORON! WHY DIDN´T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Natalia spat out on me. Guy punched another time, this time even harder. "AM I NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND? WHY DID YOU TELL ASCH FIRST AND NOT ME?!"

Great. Here it comes. I can´t tell them anything. It won´t do any good. " What exactly did he tell you?" Natalia looked like she´ll kill me, so Tear stepped in. " What´s going on? Why did you hit him? " Guy was beyond himself with rage. Whenever he was in stress, he tried to be sarcastic. " Nothing much, Tear. Just that his fonons are separating and that he´ll die." Rest of the group took it differently. Jade´s facial expression didn´t change, Anise was shocked and Tear turned so pale suddenly, that she almost fainted. I catched her. " No, no, no... it´s becoming a reality... why..." She mumbled, not listening to others. Jade shook with her. "Tear, calm down and tell us what you know." She exhaled deeply and regained her composure. "It´s written on the Eight Fonstone. "

"How do you know about it?!" I lost it. Now I´m yelling at Tear. " I´m sorry, Tear. I didn´t want to yell at you." Tear gave me a weak smile. "Oh, Luke... you already have the Sword of Lorelei, am I right?" How the hell?! ... " So your grandpa told you about the Eight Fonstone? " She nodded. "It is something like a plan B if almost all or all Sephiroth Trees are lost and Auldrant falls into the miasma completely... Right now, we are safe... but not for long. It has been written of the Eight Fonstone: " When the Light of the Sacred Flame fades away, all hope for mankind will be lost. He who would seek glory will try to misuse Lorelei. Before the Sacred Flame fades, it has to release it´s power for one and only time using another two frequencies that would be identical to his, using that to restore the world to the way it was before. I... didn´t want to believe it, but since Van started changing the Score, the fate of the world has changed as well. He altered the fate to his liking, Lorelei is in great danger. I think we should fly to Yulia City. My grandpa might tell us more about how to stop it."

Stop it? I smiled, but it was a fake smile. My fate couldn´t be changed. I should have died in Akzeriuth and none of this would be happening. None of it... This world... I would do anything to protect it. Even at the cost of my life. I only need Asch´s cooperation to help me save it.

We checked out of the inn and Noelle was waiting for us in the Albiore. The whole time, I didn´t talk to anybody. I asked them to leave me alone. Guy objected, but in the end, he left me be. Guy... thanks for being my friend. I should say something like that soon to everyone... I don´t have much time left.

We´ve arrived at Yulia City. Tear, Guy and Natalia were worried. About me. It made me feel like I´m some useless idiot, who just causes problems for other people and doesn´t try to fix them. But I´m trying my best. The Eight Fonstone... Sword of Lorelei... Auldrant... Asch... Everything mixed up in my mind. How could a replica save a planet? If Guy could hear my thoughts, he would smack me once more for my so called inferiority complex. I had it. Since I learned that I´m a replica. That the original loathes me and wants me dead.

I gave him the Sword of Lorelei, gave up... so WHY didn´t he kill me? Out of pity? ... I don´t need pity. From anyone. I killed thousand of people. How could I live peacefully with such a burden on my shoulders?

Guy put his hand on my shoulder. " Luke, I wanna talk with you. Privately." I blinked. " Sure, Guy." We went to a less populated area of the city, others went to meet with Tear´s grandpa. " So, what are you going to ask me, Guy? About Eight Fonstone? Or -" He cut me off. " Don´t give up!" His eyes filled with anxiety, he had a hurt look on his face. I looked away. Don´t look at me like that, Guy. I decided that it´s for the best. I can´t... live on either way. My fonons are separating as we speak. Guy shook me with and that forced me to look him in the eyes. " Don´t... don´t give up, Luke! Hope dies as last! We´ll save you! You won´t die, you hear me?! There has to be other way!" I pushed him away. " There is no other way, Guy! I have to die!" Guy was shocked. " But you have some months left, maybe we´ll find a way how to cure you..." I giggled, but it had a bitter sound to it. "I´ll tell you something, because you´re my best friend and I trust you probably knows of this, since she went pale and all that. I hope she won´t tell the others. Look. I have to be killed with Sword of Lorelei. By Asch´s hand. Before my time runs out or all will be lost." Guy was rendered speechless for a few minutes. He stared at me, his eyes showing signs of sudden understanding. "Oh, Luke... why? Why is fate so cruel?" I closed my eyes and imagined the Sword. It appeared and I grabbed it. " Luke, what are you- ?"

I turned and stared at my reflection on it. " Because there is something only I can do. I´m sorry, Guy. When it´s over... Remember me as a hero. That I finally found my true meaning of birth."

" I won´t accept that! Neither will the rest of our friends! Think about our feelings. We all want you to live! Luke, please, don´t do something rash! I want you to live, return to Baticul and everything goes back to the way it was." I ignored his words. They stung like the voice of reason. But I had already chosed what I had to do. And my time was ticking away. I lifted up the Sword of Lorelei, its Jewel shining brilliantly. Do I need Asch to kill me? Can´t I do it alone? Or...

" Guy. Catch." He catched it, his face became pale with sorrow. I spread my arms wide and closed my eyes, like earlier. " Guy... do it. I beg of you. Free me. Free Auldrant. Save our planet and stop Van. " I heard sniffles cries as something heavy fell to the ground with a loud thud. I opened my eyes. Sword of Lorelei was on the ground, Guy had tears running down his face. " I can´t... I can´t do that. Luke... don´t ask this of me. I could never... ever do it. "

Why can´t he get it? I´m the only one who can save the planet. Forget the Sword. I´m going to give him a reason to kill me. " You tried to kill me previously, remember, Guy? Where did your determination go?" He gazed at me and then the slapped me in the face. " Do you really wanna die, Luke? Tell me!" He was right. I didn´t want to die, but at least I could do something to help. " I DON´T WANT TO DIE! BUT WHAT ELSE CAN BE DONE?!"

Guy hugged me. " There. You don´t want to die. We´ll find a way to save you. I promise you, Luke." I found his words so reassuring that I relaxed in his embrace and burried my face in his chest. How long was it since someone embraced me? "Don´t forget Luke. You are not alone. You have me, Tear, Natalia, Jade and Anise. You don´t have to bear all your pain alone. Share it with me, so that the pain won´t be so severe. Got it, you idiot?" Tears started falling down on Guy´s shirt, but he didn´t mind at all as he held me, until I ran out of tears for now.

I didn´t say anything for a long time. We stood there, embracing each other. - COUGH-

We quickly let go and searched for the source of the sound. It was none other than Jade, Tear, Anise and Natalia behind him. "Don´t mind us, please continue. Right, Tear?" Poor Tear turned to him, blushing. " W- Why are you adding my name to your schemes, Colonel?" Jade smiled in his sinister way. " What schemes, Tear? Anyway, we came back to tell you two about the meeting. He wants us to bring you, Luke along. " Me? But Lorelei already told me what I have to do... sorry Guy. But my resolve can´t be changed.

"Let´s go then. The sooner we go, the better." I took a few steps. " Luke, is that the Sword of Lorelei Tear was reffering to? When exactly did you find it?" Gah! Jade and his very observing personality. "I... , well... I ... uh... okay, I´ll say it. Lorelei gave it to me. Not so long ago, he kind of possesed me and simply gave it to me. I don´t know how, so don´t ask. It only reacts to me or Asch, though." Jade pulled up his glasses. " Interesting. I have a theory, but I want to hear it from you, Luke. Tell me the truth."

Okaay. Jade´s a very observing and smart person, so I shouldn´t be so surprised. But should I tell them the **whole truth?** Guy knows of it, but he won´t tell them until I do so. Tears knows, too. She´s trustworthy, she won´t tell anybody. That only leaves Jade, Natalia and Anise. Should I tell them as well? I was hesitating a lot. "Nevermind. You don´t have to answer me, Luke. As I said, it´s just a theory." He turned to leave, others followed him. Only me and Guy were left on the scene. I sighed in relief. No need to burden them all. It´s enough that I burdened Guy with my fate. "Well, let´s go. " Guy nodded, but he had a worried look on his face. I saw it momentarily before he came closer to me and ruffled my hair. " Don´t worry, Luke. We´ll figure something out. I made you a promise, didn´t I? "

I smiled at him. He´s truly a friend for life. Guy, you know you won´t be able to fulfill this promise, do you? But you said it because of me, to make me feel better... loved. Thank you, Guy. Really, really, really thank you. You´re the only one who believed in me and waited for me. You and Tear... You have both saved me.

We went after others, catching up to them. We headed for the heart of Yulia City, where our fate awaits... They´ll soon discover that I have no choice. I just couldn´t tell them myself about my... path of redemption. It´s too hard. It was hard enough telling Guy. What do I have to do in order to let them believe in me?

AN - Tales of Abyss was one hell of game for me. I beat it three months ago and now I thought, hey why don´t I write a fanfic? As you can see, it had hints od both GuyxLuke and AschxLuke, so yeah, I like love triangles. Plus the drama and tragedy that´s going to happen. I couldn´t get this idea out of my mind. Eight Fonstone is something I made up, because there are only seven, ya? It isn´t canon. Luke already had the Sword of Lorelei because Lorelei gave it to him. More like told him how to get it... n_n

That´s the explanation in short. Leave me a review, would you? I want to know what you thought about it. Other fanfics are going to be updated, soon. So stay tuned for more!


	2. Reason to live

Reason to live

Luke´s POV

Jade is staring at me a lot. So are the others. I can feel their gazes, looking at me. Only Guy is walking beside me, the two of us walking side by side. If it weren´t for Guy, I would never have the guts to make that decision. And Asch... I hope I´ll encounter him soon so that we can save Auldrant.

It seems like my wished became reality, because next to Tear´s grandpa was Asch. Boy, he was angry. Guy took my hand and we hid behind a wall. Jade, Natalia and Anise saw us hiding and on Guy´s cue, they hid on the other side. Asch was yelling all over the place, so we could hear everything.

"What the hell do you mean it´s inevitable? You´re talking like my stupid replica! If he wants to believe in that Eight Fonstone, then let him believe! But he doesn´t have to involve me in his suicide plan! I had enough at the Tower of Rem! He´s a giant idiot!" Asch panted heavily as he stopped yelling. Tear´s grandpa was silent. Then... "We are only watchers. We cannot change anything. We can only watch... as the destiny unfolds. Luke´s death by your hands. That´s what is going to happen in the time of three months. The Light of Sacred Flame is destinied to save the world. Lorelei wishes it."

" I don´t give a shit about what Lorelei wishes! I won´t play a part in his stupid plan B. Never!" Everyone was staring at me, except Guy and Tear, because they already knew. How should I react? Asch said he won´t kill me. But it has to be him, right? I don´t want to die. But it´s either me or millions of people, including my friends.

I shaked of Guy´s hand and showed myself before Asch and Theodore. "I´m the Light of the Sacred Flame that will burn forever. Heed my voice, Sword of Lorelei!" It materialised and I grabbed it with my left hand. Everyone was too shocked to move, hell, even Jade was shocked. I really am acting out of character. This is between me and Asch. I gazed into his eyes, pleading him. "If you won´t do it, then I have no other choice!" I raised up the Sword of Lorelei.

" LUKE!" Five different voices said at once. I don´t want to hear it. Don´t interfere... please. Before I lose my courage to actually do this. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain that would follow. Now. DO IT!

I moved quickly, aiming for my it happened again. Flash of light enveloped me and the Sword disappeared. Lorelei... took control of my body. He forced me to open my eyes. It´s like he's a puppeteer and I'm his puppet. I don't like this.

"Light of the Sacred Flame. Luke von Fabre. I will not allow the only hope for salvation to die in vain. You know how it goes. Asch has to end your life." Lorelei was crying, using my body as a vessel. "Light of the Sacred Flame... I´m sorry that you have to suffer so much. Torn between the feelings of survival and sacrificing yourself. I have given you only despair. For that I´m sorry. I cannot save you. I´m Lorelei, but I can´t do anything to save you. I´m sorry."

Another flash of light and his presence in me vanished. I was exhausted. Carrying a God´s presence in me was very exhausting. My legs were shaking as I lost all my strenght to stand and fell to the floor. " Luuuuuuuuke!" In the back of my mind, I heard Guy´s, Tear´s and Asch´s voices.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorelei... he was apologizing a lot. What for? To me, it´s all so obvious. Do I have a reason to live on? Asch is the original. I´m just a replica. My friends would miss me if I died, my family would... but that´s all. I have to compensate somehow for all the wrong I´ve done.

" Luke." I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes and a worried Guy. He´s always by my side. I noticed that he´s holding my hand. "Luke. You´re finally awake. I´ll tell the others." He stood up, but I held his sleeve. "Don´t go. I want you to stay beside me, Guy." Guy smiled at me. Then I noticed that someone is sleeping in the bed next to me. It was Asch. What´s he doing here? My head was hurting like it was split in two.

Then it came all back to me. Lorelei... why did he stop me? I had to try it... " I´m the Light of the Sacred Flame that will burn forever. Heed my voice, Sword of Lorelei!" But it didn´t appear. No. I repeated it, Guy only looking on as I repeated it over and over, but the Sword wouldn´t show itself to me. I gritted the sheets, anger swallowing my rational thinking. "No, no, no! How could you, Lorelei! I was about to save Auldrant! Now you take away the only thing that could help save it!"

Guy hit me and I stopped my lamenting. I stared at him, petrified." Luke, that´s enough. Enough talk about sacrificing yourself or being killed. Your death won´t save Auldrant."

" It will save Auldrant! For sure!" Asch moved and in instant, he woke up. "Stop yelling, replica. It´s annoying." Guy stood up and looked at me and Asch. "... You have a lot of things to talk about. I´ll leave. Luke, we´ll talk later." Guy left us alone.

Silence. The atmosphere was so thick that one could slice throught it. I didn´t look at Asch. I didn´t know what to say. Because he´s my original.

Asch left out an annoyed groan. "Dreck, stop being so insecure. You´re your own person, not my imitation. And let me set the record straight. I WON´T kill you. Not now or in the future." I stood up and wanted to sit next to him, but I was stil weak, my legs gave out on me and Asch catched me just in time.

And thus an awkward situation was born. With me on top of him. Indecent thoughts made they way into my mind. I tried to shook them off. Literally. But Asch closed the distance between us. Our noses were touching. I could feel his breath on my skin. " Oh, to hell..." Asch pulled me even closer and kissed me. I felt is he doing this to me? Is it a new way to torture me? Torture or not, I would lie if I said that it wasn´t pleasant. I imagined Guy kissing me...

Wait a minute... GUY? But he´s my friend... A voice in my head said: "_And Asch is your original_. _It´s even worse." _I pushed him away. Asch is being different from his usual self. " W-why?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. He answered right away. " I love you." What? Say again? No, I must have misheard him.

He cupped my face and forced me to look at him. It´s like I was looking into my mirror image, but with intentional mistakes. His hair was bloody red, mine was... whatever color red. Our eyes were slightly different. But, he loves me? Isn´t it wrong? In many ways? First of all, he´s my original. I´m his replica. He´s a man, I´m a man... That annoying voice returned. " _But you like Guy more like a mere friend, am I right?"_

Aaargh! Enough. I´m going crazy if I´m hearing things like this. _"Yup, you´re definitely going crazy_." Something´s seriously wrong with me. I couldn´t face Asch. Not with these feelings raging inside me. I stood up and got dressed in my white jacket. " I´m teribly sorry, but I can´t accept your feelings now, Asch. It´s too... sudden." Before he could say anything, I ran out. I had to clear my head.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

What the hell was that? Asch had just confessed to me. Didn´t he like Natalia? And what´s Guy to me? When did I begin to have these feelings for him? I was lost in my thoughts as I walked slowly to that place, where I had that conversation with him earlier.

" Luke?" He called out to me in a low tone. I nearly jumped out of my skin, when I heard him say my name. He said it million times before, so why is my heart beating so fast?

Guy was the only one whom I could trust fully. "Did you set things right with Asch?" Right? I don´t know about that. Everything was messed up. I didn´t answer. Guy walked over to me and pulled me in a tight embrace. This makes it twice the same day. I inhaled in his scent. And relaxed in his arms. It´s so comfortable. " Luke, you´re so dense. You don´t know the reason why I stayed behind and waited for you? " I shook my head. I really had no idea. " Because you´re my best friend?" Guy sighed heavily. " You´re really dense, Luke." Guy cupped my face ( just like Asch did!) and kissed me, pushing his tongue in my mouth. I immediatelly turned red. Guy, Guy is kissing me?

I put my arms around his neck and my mind went blank. This is what people call caught in the moment. When we separated, trail of saliva was connecting us. Guy... why are doing this? All of this. " W-why?" ( I felt like a total idiot asking the same question twice, but from different people). " I love you. I´ve loved you since I first met you. At first, it was only brotherly love... but when we embarked on this jorney, I came to realise that I´m in love with you. And when you asked me to kill you... I nearly lost it. Do you know what you asked of me, Luke? Who would kill the one they love?" Guy´s declaration of love made me freeze on the spot.

...Two fricking love declarations in one day. Firstly from Asch and now from Guy? I was even more confused than before. Why now? Why must they tell me this, when I don´t have much time left? It won´t end well. Both of them know it.

" But, I will disappear soon..." Guy took my hands and put them near his heart. " I will love you, even if you die. I will do everything in my power to stop your fonon separation. I won´t let you die. And give up on that sacrifice thing. I talked with Asch while you were asleep. He told me he will never play a part in that wretched plan B, or whatever. See? Even Asch wants you to live on."

Sure thing, he even confessed to me... Guy was serious. "Luke, promise me you won´t try anything stupid like you pulled today, okay? I don´t want to lose you."

"Why are going to such lenghts, Guy? Why do you say you love me? Why now? Tell me, Guy!"

Guy ruffled my hair and put on a wide grin on his face. "Love is the strongest weapon in the world, Luke! You´ll find out about the meaning of it soon. For now, please make my love for you a reason to live and survive. "

Reason to live and survive? If I only could live. Now I wished I could really live happily ever after.

How I wished that it would become true...

AN - It´s second chapter already? Wow. It practically wrote itself this time. You know you wanna review. n_n


	3. Ruthless bastard

Ruthless bastard

After that scene with Guy, Luke insisted that he needs some time alone. In the meantime group went to Kererburg for the spa. Luke wasn´t feeling too well, so he stayed in the hotel room. Guy wanted to stay with him, but the red haired teen made himself clear. He wants to be alone. For a while.

Luke had a lot to think about. His body was stretched on the bed and he was deeply thinking. First Asch and then Guy. What the heck is going on? He can´t abandon the people of Auldrant. But now that the Sword doesn´t respond to him, only Asch can summon it. Luke sighed. Why must it be so complicated?

A knock. It must be Guy or Jade. He shared the room with them. Luke stood up and slowly went to unlock the door. And he left his sword on the nearby small table. He opened the door and more things happened at once. A flash of green and a man sitting in a chair assaulted him, quickly tying up his hands and legs. Luke was helpless. He knew them. Dist and Sync.

" Hahahaha! Serves you right, brat! Too bad I won´t see Jade´s face after he realizes you´ve been abducted. By me, Dist the ROSE!" Sync rolled up his eyes. " Let´s go back. They´re waiting for us." After that, Sync knocked him out cold.

...

Everywhere he looked, he saw lingering darkness. Great. He had been abducted, he has no weapon and he´s stil tied up. His head hurt, he had a lump in his throat, was pissed off and hungry. What a bad combination.

In the distance, he saw a faint light. It was getting closer and closer... Luke finally recognized Legretta, who was coming there with a plate. The one holding the lamp was Sync. When they came to him, Luke´s mind went blank. He was locked. In a cage. He tried to pull the iron bars apart, but they wouldn´t budge. Legretta laughed at his failed attempt. " You sure are funny, kiddo. This cage is special, you see. You cannot use any artes, spells. Nothing. We took the liberty of taking away all your items when you were knocked out."

Luke felt trapped. There´s no way of escape... No, there always is a way. He has to find it. Sync opened the cage and went in. "If you try to escape, Legretta will kill you. Got it?" Luke nodded. He had no other option. First, he has to take a look around. When he´ll know at least where the heck he is, he´ll contact Asch. It comes in handy. Their sort of communication canal.

Sync untied him and took the plate from Legretta. " Eat. Then we´ll go to meet our leader." He meant Van. Luke looked at the plate. It looked tasty, but he didn´t trust them. What if it was poisoned? " Don´t worry. Van wants you alive. Now eat." Should he trust them? His stomach growled, so he picked up the spoon and started eating. Sync went out and locked the cage. Luke was trapped like a bird in the cage. Unable to flee. But, there is always a thread of hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luke lost the track of time. Is it a day or night? At least he can move around the cage. It seems like Legretta was saying the truth. He slipped out from his slumber, when someone yanked him up and threw him on the cold ground. Luke blinked a few times, because the light in the room blinded him for a while. When he regained his sight, he saw the man he wanted to kill. Van. That bastard.

" YOU! Why did you kidnap me?! " Van gestured to Legretta, Sync and that bear man... Luke forgot his name. Said bear man picked him up. Luke tried once again to fight his way out, but the man punched him in the gut. Luke was stunned and gasped for breath. Sync used his fists and in instant, he caused Luke to lose his consciousness.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw familiar castle walls. This is... the Choral Castle. This is where he was found... " Oh, finally awake, I see. Now let´s do some tests, shall we?" Dist was sitting in his chair and he was operating some machine. Luke shifted his leg, but it wouldn´t move. What the-

He was tied up, in some chair and, his chest bare and on his body were thousands of small cables. " What is the meaning of this! LET ME GO!" Dist smiled at him sadistically. "No can do, brat. Van wants some answers from you. Will you cooperate with us?"

Help them? NEVER. Luke thought. " I would never help any of you. You are evil. All of you!" Someone stepped out of darkness. It was Van. " Evil? Are you sure about that, Luke?" Luke glared at him in disgust as he caressed his cheek. Luke spit on him. Van wiped his face and turned. Luke could have sworn he saw devil´s eyes. " I see. That´s your answer. Turn up the machine." Dist smirked as he pressed some buttons.

Luke´s body was immediatelly attacked with pain. It was caused by those small cables on his body. Luke gritted his teeth. He won´t give them the satisfaction of seeing him plead or cry out from pain.

Van, Sync and Legretta got closer. " If you say you want to talk, all this pain can end now. You decide. " Luke gazed at them , with his eyes filled with pure hate and disgust. " I won´t tell you anything!" Van smiled slyly. " Very well. I´m disappointed in you, Luke. You seemed more reasonable to me than Asch. You leave me no other choice." He pulled out a big syringe from his uniform. It was full with a bloody red liquid. Van approached Luke and bend down to insert it into his arm. " Noo! Stay away from me!" But Van already emptied the content of it.

The room stayed silent. Dist turned the machine off and with one move, he took all cables away from Luke´s body. Luke´s vision started to blur. His head hurt and on top of that, he felt weird. He never felt this way before. " Wha... What did you... give me." Luke´s ability to speak was limited now. His breathing became irregular. " Legretta, you´d better leave. Sync, Dist and Largo, you too. I want to stay alone with Luke. Don´t interrupt me. No matter what you hear. Got it?"

They left without a word. Luke stayed alone with the man who had a fanatic look on his face. His hands traced down Luke´s chest. " How do you feel, Luke?" How does he feel? Sick. " Why do you ask, you sick bastard?!"

Van´s hands found their way down Luke´s pants and his underwear. Luke yelped from pain, when Van squeezed it hard. " If you´re asking what I gave you, I gave you poison. It will wear off eventually, but for now, you can´t move." Luke knew he spoke the truth. Goddamnit.

" What I want is you to scream. For help. Call Lorelei, call Asch. Tell them you want this pain to stop. Tell them it´s their fault you have to suffer. Tell them the Score is to blame and Yulia, all of those simpletons on Auldrant are to be blamed for your suffering, not me." Luke stared at him, hatefully.

" You are a ruthless bastard! You forced me to kill innocent people. You manipulated me!"

Van undid the ropes on his legs and pulled down Luke´s pants. His eyes widened in horror. " No, no, no! Please, stop!"

But Van wouldn´t listen. Luke squirmed and tried to run away, but the poison was working too well. He couldn´t even move a single finger. He got rid of Luke´s underwear. Luke looked away. Shame, disgust and anger. These feelings lingered in his mind. " Now, let´s have some fun, okay, Luke? I will enjoy this."

Van got rid of his clothes and his big cock sprung up. " One more thing, Luke. If I´m a bastard, then you´re a bastard. Everybody is a bastard. World doesn´t divide into good and bad people. There are those with power and those who are too weak to use that power properly."

He thrusted inside Luke´s virgin hole. He didn´t wait for Luke to get used to it. Van moved rapidly, groaning as he fucked the poor boy who once trusted him the most. Tears of pain found their way rolling out from Luke´s eyes. He was being raped. Van was thrusting deeper and harder. Luke cried out from pain. "Luke, where is the Sword of Lorelei?" Luke closed his eyes, wanting to be far away, with Guy and Asch and others. Van undid the ropes on his hands and he set Luke on his stomach. " Not going to talk, yes? So naughty..."

Van forced him to open his mouth and shoved in his cock. Luke almost gagged on it. Urgh. That sick bastard thrusted in his mouth until he came and released his cum into Luke´s mouth. Luke spit it out, feeling like he will throw up.

But that was not the end of Luke´s torture. If only the poison would wear off faster... Why. Why is this happening? Why isn´t anyone coming to his rescue? "Now, tell me where is the Sword of Lorelei and I will set you free." Ha, as if. Luke won´t never ever believe what Van tells him. Sword of Lorelei can´t fall into his hands. He would use it for his evil schemes.

" I will NEVER tell you anything. I´d rather die." Van spread Luke´s legs further apart. "Maybe you´ll change your mind... soon." He pushed in and picked up a brutal pace. Luke screamed out from agony. He felt as something slippery ran down his thighs. It was blood. " Luke, you feel wonderful. You swallowed me up whole. I think it would be a crime to do this only once. I´ll do you to my heart´s content. What do you say? Ready to tell me where the Sword is?"

If looks could kill, Van would be dead. He smirked as he pulled out his huge cock and burried it in to the hilt. He repeated this over and over. Luke screamed out again and again. Tear stains covered his face, as well as cum, when Van came on his face. " You´re so good, Luke. I already came twice. It seems to me that you want me to continue, huh? You turned out to be a slutty young man. Didn´t Guy or Asch put it in you? Were they afraid they´d break you?"

Anger washed over Luke. How dare he mention them. They loved him. They would never hurt him. "I think that you are ready for more action." Van picked him up and put him on his legs, so that Luke was sitting on him. " This is a lovely pose. Perfect for your slutty ass. "

Luke was stil unable to move. He felt horrible. Van used his hands and positioned Luke so that he´ll go in. Luke gasped as Van´s cock once again made it through to insides. This hurt the most so far. He couldn´t get away. Screaming for help won´t help, since they´re all Van´s subordinates. Van groaned as he moved Luke up and down, up and down, up and down. Over and over again. Luke bit his lip so that he wouldn´t cry out. But it was to no use, when Van hit him hard in the face and he spit out more blood. "Why won´t you call out to him? Afraid of what I´ll do to him? Or your precious Guy? "

If only Luke could slap him. Damn that stupid poison. " DON´T YOU FUCKING MENTION THEM WITH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH! I can´t believe that I once looked up to you. You are truly a ruthless, spineless and evil bastard!"

Van´s eyes shined maniacally. " Then aceept my deepest apologies, Luke. But you were and stil are just a puppet in my plan. I ask you once more, where is the Sword of Lorelei?"

Luke was adamant. Sooner Hell freezes over than he would tell Van about the Sword. " You can break my body, but you won´t break my soul. For I am made from Lorelei´s fonons. I am the Light of the Sacred Flame. And I will protect this planet at all costs."

"Really, Luke? Are your words trustworthy? What if I break your body so badly that your won´t be able to stand it? What then?" Luke hadn´t the chance to respond, because Van restarted his pounding into Luke and with each thrust, it hurt more and more.

Luke screamed out so loud, that his scream echoed all around the castle. He was on the edge of passing out right there. Then suddenly, white light enveloped him and it threw Van backwards. He was shocked. Luke moved and his presence changed. His eyes changed to gold. It was Lorelei.

" Lorelei! You finally show yourself to me!" Lorelei, who used Luke´s body stood up and the way he was looking at Van made him look away. " Insolent fool. Are you trying to kill _**my**_ Light of Sacred Flame I send to save mankind?! You will be severaly punished!" Lorelei cast and arte. " Divine Punishment!" White and black lights struck Van as he fell to the floor. He wasn´t dead. He will be needed later.

Lorelei, who stil used Luke´s body, walked over to Luke´s belongings nearby, his clothes, got dressed and picked up Luke´s items and jumped out the window. From the highest floor.

He fell perfectly on the ground, landing elegantly. Before disappearing, he healed up Luke´s body. " I´m so sorry. I couldn´t let you suffer any longer, my Light of the Sacred Flame. Your body will be partly healed, but I can´t erase what that fool did to you. But don´t worry. Once you save Auldrant, you won´t be binded by your earthly body. Your spirit is strong. Contact Asch and tell him where you are. "

Another flash of light and Lorelei´s presence vanished. Lorelei saved him. Luke quickly gathered up all his remaining strenght and concentrated on Asch.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

In Keterburg...

Asch, Guy and the others were searching for Luke desperately. Where did he go? Was he kidnapped? He left his sword on the table. Even Luke wasn´t so stupid to leave it behind.

Asch suddenly felt the sharp pain in his head. He fell to his knees. Let´s hope it´s Luke.

_"Help me... I´m at the Choral Castle... Hurry... save...me..."_

The link was interrupted. Luke. Luke. Luke. He´s in danger. Guy and Tear were waiting for him to say what happened. Asch knew that something horrible must have happened. Luke would never ask for help if it wasn´t serious. He really has been kidnapped?!

He picked himself up from the floor. " Luke´s in danger. He´s at the Choral Castle. Let´s go there immediatelly." They nodded and ran out from hotel, all the way to Albiore. Jade, Natalia and Anise were aboard, searching for Luke. " Fly to Choral Castle. Luke´s in danger. Hurry it up!"

Noelle set the course and everyone settled down. Except Asch and Guy. They walked around, making everyone else nervous. Anise told them to sit down and that it won´t make Albiore fly faster or anything. Guy sat down with a worried expression, staring out the window. Asch sat down, too, but he was sick with worries. What if something really bad happened to him?

Tear looked at him for some time and he noticed it. " What is it? Something funny on my face?" She shook her head. " No, it´s just... you didn´t call Luke dreck or stupid replica. You called him by his name."

Asch blushed a little. Why was that woman so observing? No one else noticed... " I noticed it, too. Asch, did you have a change of heart?" Jade asked in his calm manner. " Yeah, it seems suspicious. Did something happen between you and Luke?" That small devil! Adding oil to the fire! Guy only gazed at him, puzzled. " Shut up! Let´s just go and bring back that idiot!"

Jade chuckled. " That´s more like you, Asch. Save that sweet talk when we rescue him." Asch nodded. Everyone went to their rooms, only Asch and Guy stayed behind with Noelle at the bridge.

Why can´t this ship fly any faster? Guy was extremely anxious. Asch was stuck in his worst possible scenarios Luke could be caught in. He didn´t want to think about the worst. Natalia patted him on the shoulder, smiling at him. " Don´t worry, Asch. We´ll find him. Luke is strong and stubborn. He won´t give up so easily." Asch laughed.

Let´s hope they are not too late...

guren666 - Poor Luke...

Asch - You sick girl! How could you do that to him!

guren666 - Asch, you really had a change of heart?

Asch - Sh- SHUT UP!

guren666 - Nope, I won´t. It´s inevitable for the next chapter, you see-

Asch - GRAAAAGH! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!

guren666 - runs away-

AN - Reviews would be appreciated. I suppose I always wanted to write this sort of fanfics? Tell me what you thought about again, this fanfic doesn´t follow the game plot… much.

That´s all for now. See ya in next chapter!


	4. Miserable Spectacle

Miserable Spectacle

" Luuuuuuuke!" Guy jumped down from the ship, Asch close behind him. They ran to him, wanting to be by his side ASAP. They bent on the grassy ground , each of them taking hold o Luke´s surprisingly cold hands. " Luke, please open your eyes!" Guy felt Luke´s weak pulse. Asch felt that feint pulse, too. He shook with with Luke. " Open your damn eyes! You hear me?!"

" Yelling at him won´t help, Asch." Asch shook with him once more. Luke squirmed.

Luke´s POV

I groaned from pain as I woke up, holding my sides. " Luke!" I was so happy. when I heard their voices and even more happier, when they were close to me. They came for me.

Without thinking, I embraced them. " You´ve come. You have really come to rescue me." Guy caressed my back. " Of course we are here, Luke. We won´t leave you alone." Tears streamed down my face. " Take me away. Far, far, far away from this place. I never want to return here again." Asch pulled me up to sitting position. " Can you stand up?"

... " No, I cannot." Guy sensed something is wrong. " Luke... did something happen?" Sobs escaped my mouth. How could I ever tell them that I´ve been raped by a person I once looked up to?

" We´ll talk about this...later. We are going back to Albiore. They might come after you." Guy scooped me up into his arms and picked me up bridal style. " G- Guy! Ever heard about piggyback ride?!" Asch smirked as he bent down and gave me a piggyback ride. Asch carefully walked back to Albiore and Guy was looking back, in case someone was spying us.

When Asch put me down to sit, Tear and Natalia bombarded me with their bear hugs. I patted them. " It´s okay. I´m okay. Everything is fine." They tightened their grip on me. " Can´t... breath..." Both of them pulled away. " Sorry, Luke. I´m glad you are okay. " Tear muttered. Natalia nodded in agreement as she smiled at me, gritting my jacket tightly. I put my hands on her shoulder. " Natalia, I´m okay." A fat lie. I was far from being okay. But I didn´t want to burden them with me more than I already have. I wonder if I was reassuring her or myself... probably both. That feeling of losing control over my body. It´s Lorelei, again. " Luke?" That damn Lorelei. Why doesn´t he get it that I am a mortal? Possesing my body frequently. Is he nuts?! I have my limits. And my fonons are separating as we speak...

Jade, who stayed silent all the time, looked at me with interest as Lorelei used me as his vessel to talk. "Another Sephiroth Tree has fallen. Time is running out. Light of the Sacred Flame, do not give in into fear or anxiety. You are mankind´s... and my only hope. Asch, Scorched remains of the Sacred Flame... if you want to save Auldrant, you´ll have to do the inevitable deed. Luke wishes to save the planet. To save all the people. I´m growing weaker and weaker, because of the Sephiroth Trees falling. They hold the power of me. This may be the last time I´m talking to you like this. Save the world. Do it for him. You must do... it. Hurry up... wheels of fate... turning...postpone... gonna happen..."

Lorelei was losing his power and so a lot of his words were left out. " Save... Auldrant..." My body shined brilliantly as the godly presence vanished and I was falling, but luckily Guy catched me. I was tired. So much tired. Going to rest a bit...

Luke´s slumber was interrupted by a yell. Luke put his head under the pillow. "Shut up! I´m trying to sleep here!" But the yelling got only louder and it was coming closer.

" Aaaaaaaargh!" It sure sounded as Guy and his tone, horrified tone instantly woke Luke up. He pushed the blanket away and hurried to the bridge. Luke froze at the spot, not able to move as he stared, horrified at God Generals and their leader, Van. They took over the ship, Jade was deeply wounded, Natalia, Tear were doing their best to heal him while Anise, Asch and Guy were fighting them off. They were losing against the God Generals. The moment he entered the scene, Van smirked. " Legretta, Largo, Sync, Dist, Arietta. Take care of them and our betrayer. I´ll take care of Luke."

Luke´s hand immediatelly was on his sword. This time, he will help others. Protect them. Van moved swiftly between Luke´s comrades and his loyal subordinates. Luke was ready. " Vaan! You´ll pay!" They charged off against each other, only the sound of their swords clashing remained.

Meanwhile, Luke´s companions were in a tight spot. Jade´s wounds inflicted by Dist were too deep and it would take some more time to heal them up. So that left only three combatans versus five God Generals. They were outnumbered.

Sync the Tempest was the quickest of the God Generals. " Asch, you traitor! Die with your new friends!" Asch and Guy looked at each other and nodded. Guy caught him off the guard and held him down while Asch swung his sword. But he didn´t hit him, because he got away. Damn that little brat.

Anise was having trouble. Three enemies at once. She was only dodging theit constant attacks, not able to make an attack with Tokunaga of her own. Why won´t nobody help her?! They should rename them to God Cowards. " I´ll kill you all! You bastards!" Dist smirked at her remark. " Really now?" He cast an arte that wounded Jade again. Anise dodged it in the last second, from the other side Largo was swinging his axe like crazy. He almost cut off Legretta´s head. " Easy there, Largo!" He laughed and put his giant axe down. " Sorry about that. I´m hyped up!"

Luke wasn´t concentrated on his duel very much, because he looked at his friends and their fights. And it wasn´t looking good for them. "Look here, I´m your opponent!" Luke registerd in last moment and rolled away from the harm´s way, but he hit the wall. Van used this opportunity and stabbed Luke in left arm. Van smiled maniacally. " How does it fell, my dear Luke?" ... Sick bastard. Luke gritted his teeth as Van added more pressure to his injured arm. He leaned in and licked Luke´s neck. Luke was grossed out beyond belief. " YOU SICK BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Luke´s friends turned to Luke and Van, forgetting their raging battles. They saw that Luke was injured, his wrists were pinned down and that Van was putting his hand down Luke´s pants. " LUKE!" Everyone was on their feet, running to his aid. Even Jade, who was better, but not completely healed up yet.

Guy and Asch were beyond angry. They took out Legretta, Largo, Dist, Arietta and Sync. Tear was disgusted with her brother. " VAN! You... you..." She prepared her staff, Natalia her bow and Jade materialised his spear. They made a circle around him and Van slowly let go of Luke. " It seems we have won, Van. Give it up." Asch said.

" I wonder about that." Dist sang in his high tone. In a second, Luke´s friends were pinned down to the floor, Guy and Asch were the most violent, so Largo kicked them hard in the stomach. They were gasping for air. " L- Luke!" Guy put his hand out, but Largo stood on it. Guy hissed out from pain.

" Stop it! Don´t hurt them anymore! You want me, right?! Leave them be!" Arietta summoned her beast and it sniffed Anise. " Well, well, Anise. Payback is a bitch, eh? You´ll pay for all you have done to Ion and Mommy!" Beast pushed her down and was about to attack. " No, no, stop it!"

Sync had Natalia in his grasp, knocking her bow out of her hands. She was defenseless. Sync kicked her hard and she laid there, motionless. " Natalia! Leave her be! Don´t hurt her!" Luke wanted to run to her, but Van threw him on the floor and he was forced to look as God Generals hurt his friends one by one. Next was Jade. Dist as the sadist he was, enjoyed making someone scream and he especially loved to make Jade scream. Jade attacked him with his spear, but Dist evaded it smoothly and used the same arte again. Jade´s wound only got worse. " Kyaaahahahahaha! Jade is beaten! Finally, I, Dist the Rose am the winner!" Jade coughed out blood as he glared at him. "What a win, Saphir. Truly remarkable. Only cowards attack from behind." Dist´s eyes widened as he took the spear from Jade´s shaking hands. " Not enough, Jade? Let me send you to your maker!" Luke watched in horror. " Noooooo! Stop it already!" Dist put down the weapon with a smug on his face. " You´re saying you are giving yourself up for their sake?"

Luke felt horrible, his hand was bleeding. But rather him than his friends. He looked up at them. " Yes. I´m giving myself up under one condition. Spare them."

"No, Luke!"

" Luke!"

"Don´t do that, you idiot!"

" Don´t do it, Luke!"

"Nooooo! Don´t listen to them! They are all insane!" Tear said, while Legretta was pushing her down forcibly. " Insane? You don´t know the meaning of that word, Mystearica. Let me teach you." She yanked Tear up by her hair and slapped her across the face several times. But Tear only looked at her, no fear in her eyes. " There is nothing you could possibly do that would break my spirit!"

Never mess with crazy never know with what wicked and crazy ideas they come up to. " Sync, lend me your knife." Sync handed it over. " Well, Tear. How about I scar your face? Would that suffice?" She was about to do that, but Luke had had enough.

" ENOUGH! STOP IT! I´LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME. JUST LET MY FRIENDS LIVE!"

" There, was it hard, Luke? We had to hurt your precious friends? But a small precaution must be done." Van signaled to his subordinates. " This is a small punishment for taking you from us. Don´t worry. We will only borrow you for some... tests and then you can go back to your companions."

As if Luke would believe anything Van says. Legretta, Largo, Sync, Dist and Arietta all at once knocked his friends out." What are you doing?! This wasn´t part of a deal!"

Van kicked him in the gut. " I never made a deal with you, Luke. You are such a disappointment. I had higher hopes of you and you let me down."

After his speech, Van lifted him up and smacked him in the face. Luke fainted. " Sweet dreams." Van and his subordinates left Albiore. Noelle tried to stop them and she got beat down,too.

Such is the fate of everyone who oposes them. For they are The God Generals. Only fools opose someone like them.


	5. Van s Ambition

Van´s Ambition

Van´s POV

I dislike foolish children like Asch and Luke. Asch is too rebelious and Luke was overly obedient and listened to everything I said... in the past. Right now, Luke was passed out in the same chair we have tortured him for the first time. We were at the Choral Castle.

Legretta, my trusty follower was by my side. Dist was behind the huge machine running some tests if it functions properly. Largo, Sync and Arietta were guarding the main entrance - in case those fools try to help him again. This time, Luke will tell me all I want to know. Everything.

Luke was finally waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the pain. His arm was bleeding a lot. We didn´t dress his wound, because if we want to call out Lorelei, Luke has to be in some kind of danger. That´s what I guessed, because he only showed up when Luke´s body couldn´t take more punishment.

When he saw me, then other two God Generals, his face turned pale white. " No, no, no. Somebody wake me up from this nightmare." He murmured. I caressed his cheek. He was glaring at me through his emeralds. " Oh, yes. I love that look. That look when you want to kill someone, but you can´t. Because you´re too weak. Isn´t that your case, Luke?"

Luke couldn´t move, chains were restricting his movement. His legs and hands were bound with chains to the chair. He gave me another look filled with hate. " As much as I love that, you should stop or I will have to send my God Generals away and you won´t like what I will do then." Luke´s face went even paler if it was possible. Maybe from the increasing blood loss or from fear. And maybe both.

"That´s my obedient Luke. I knew you aren´t like Asch. Always storming ahead without thinking of the consenquences. If you piss me off, you will go through hell. So I suggest you do as I say from now on. Is that understood?" Luke nodded, but he wasn´t happy with that. " Great. Now tell me. Where can I find the Sword of Lorelei." Luke was silent. I slapped him across the face. "Talk!" But Luke refused to. I furrowed my eyebrows. " If you won´t talk... you know what will follow, Luke. And I will enjoy myself." But it seemed as if Luke lost his ability to talk. He was too much scared of me. Too bad for him. I don´t have high tolerance for annoying brats. " Legretta, Dist. Leave us alone and go downstairs. Join others and guard the front gate."

Luke´s eyes widened." No, don´t leave me alone with him! Please!" Legretta didn´t agree with Van´s tactics, but she obeyed him. And Dist laughed in Luke´s face. " Enjoy yourself, General. I know I would if that was Jade chained there." They left me alone with my prey. " I guess you like big dicks up your ass, Luke? But this time, I won´t use any drugs. Hohohehe. Nope. You will eventually love it when I fuck your ass, I guarantee that. "

I put down all the chains that were bounding him. Luke was acting as I thought he would. He tried to escape. How utterly foolish. I striked him down and bound his hands with a thick chain. " I won´t tell you anything. You won´t get the Sword of Lorelei or Lorelei´s power! It can only be used for good!"

"Luke, you have courage, I give you that. But you are already injured and I want to put it in you badly. You are at fault. I asked you nicely and you wouldn´t tell me."

I pulled down his trousers and underwear and Luke looked away in shame. " Lorelei must be an idiot if he put the fate of the world in the hands of such a brat as you. I will save it. First, I will eliminate all of people, who aren´t worthy, then I will declare myself as the God and with Lorelei´s power, which will be mine I will rule this world and make it into a paradise. Isn´t it great, Luke? Imagine it. No murders, no robberies. No prejudice. Only one law and that is mine. I can´t wait to grasp Lorelei´s power. But I need that Sword for that and Lorelei. You are the key to both. Tell me all you know or you will suffer greatly."

Luke shook violently with his body. " I won´t tell you anything, you are a psychopath!"

" Too bad, Luke. You chose this fate." I pulled out my soft dick and I put it to his tiny hole which it will abuse. "One last chance, Luke. Tell me!" But he had determination in his eyes. Oh well. I thrusted in and the feeling of his hole twitching was making me instantly harder. I grabbed his hips and started pounding into him. Firstly slowly as I closed my eyes. Oh yes. What a great fuck he is. I think that I will fuck him for at least one hour. In the end, he will like it.

Luke´s face showed only pain as he struggled against me. Still fighting? I fastened my pace and I thrusted into him deeper and deeper. Luke started moaning as I fucked him. " Oh, you like it, Luke? You have become such a slut for my dick."

" No, I ha-te i-t!" He said between my thrusts. Tears were running down his face. I knew what was going on. His body was betraying him. Humans are weak against pleasure. " I love it when you suffer, Luke. It turns me on even more. Look here. I´m hard and moment ago I wasn´t. I knew you would like it. When I cum in your ass, why don´t you suck me dry? What do you say?" Luke´s cheeks flashed bright red. " Never!"

I was having fun with him. He will tell me about Lorelei and the Sword. Sooner or later. I might as well enjoy myself. Luke was crying openly in front of me. " That is cute, but I won´t stop now."

I sensed that my release was near. I tightened my grip on his hips and fucked him while he was screaming. Either from too much pain of pleasure, I didn´t care. I was engrossed with him, so I didn´t notice that suddenly, we got company.

I stopped thrusting and I looked up and saw terrified, disgusted and pissed off group of people. They got past the God Generals? Before I could get up, they attacked me with everything they got and I was feeling a taste of blood in my mouth. " You interrupted us when Luke was finally getting to enjoy himself and you call yourselves friends."

Guy gently undid the chains and put Luke´s clothes to cover him. Then he, Asch, Tear, Jade, Natalia and Anise turned back their attention to me. "YOU! You will pay for that with your life!"

Everyone used their Mystic Artes. I was... beaten by a bunch of heathens who didn´t have vision. They were gonna kill me. I was sure of it. I closed my eyes, but it didn´t happen. I reopened them and saw Luke standing above me, as if he was shielding me. " Luke, get out of the way. HE **raped** you! We saw it!" He shook his head. "But still, he is defenseless. I cannot allow you to kill someone who isn´t armed with a weapon."

Tear put her hand on his shoulder. " Luke, think about what he did to you, to us. From now on, Van, you aren´t my brother. I cannot forgive you for doing such sordid acts. I have lost all my respect for you."

Jade wasn´t as diplomatic as he used to be. He put his spear to my throat. "No mercy for you. I already killed Saphir and my friends took care of your other minions. You are alone."

Anise and Natalia were looking on and didn´t say anything. They all agreed on one thing - killing me. They were going to kill me... My plan of saving the world...

I waited and waited... then I heard the sound of steel in the air and a white light flashed. It blinded me and once I regained my sight, they were all gone. I stood up and held my hurting ribs.

Lorelei did it again. He does reside in Luke´s body. He teleported them elsewhere. But why? Last time he said something about needing me towards the end. But what does that mean?

...

It doesn´t matter. I will make his power mine and rule the world under my own principles and law. Now I think that Lorelei knows of my ambition.

Too bad for him and Luke and Asch. I will make them all suffer and then when they beg for mercy, only then will I kill them.

"Luke, this isn´t over between us. I will get Lorelei."

I picked myself up from the floor and looked out the big window. " THIS ISN´T OVEEEER! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHA!"

AN - Van is such a rapist and madman. Wow. I am amazed that I pulled off this chapter. Title is inspired by Final Fantasy X and one of main villains - Seymour. I was listening to his theme music Seymour´s Ambition while writing this chapter. He and Van shared the same ideals of perfect world they would create. Seymour with the help of Yu Yevon and Sin and Van through the power of Lorelei. Splendid resemblance in plot, eh?


	6. Homecoming

Homecoming

He and his friends were teleported elsewhere, far away from madman called Van. Guy recognized their surroundings, so did Natalia. They were back in Baticul, more precisely Luke´s room. "We´re back..." Guy stated confused. What in the name of Lorelei happened? Speaking of him... " Luke? Why did he teleport us in the first place?"

But Luke couldn´t respond to him or anyone else. His body was continuously fading and then all of sudden, he was transparent. Asch who was closest to him panicked. "Luuke!" He held his hand, but his hand went straight through Luke´s arm. Luke´s pain was visible as he tried his best not to shed any more tears. He has cried far too much in such short time.

Jade who always had a logical explanation was speechless when he saw the dissolving and appearing Luke. It´s not possible... and yet it is happening. Fonons cannot just separate themselves. Luke´s friends didn´t know how to react. Is Luke gonna die? Why didn´t he tell them about it?

Tear and Natalia tried healing artes, but it didn´t work at all. Luke smiled at their attempt to help him. "Don´t waste your energy... it´ll stop eventually." Tear didn´t listen to him and tried another artes. Natalia stopped and looked on as Tear tried her best. Anise was mostly confused and a bit angry that Luke kept quiet about his condition. Guy and Asch had sad faces on.

Then, Luke´s body stopped dissolving and he shone a bright light. Luke passed out. Asch catched him and held him. "Luke..." He shed tears and one fell on Luke´s face. He miraculously opened his emeralds. His friends were by him. It made Luke happy that they came for him. "It´s gonna keep getting worse. Lorelei and I... Please, kill me."

Before anyone could react, Guy slapped him across the face. "You´re asking that kind of "favor" again?! No one in this room is going to do that! Never!" Asch didn´t say anything. He knew that Luke was okay with his destiny, but he wasn´t. He won´t let Luke die. Jade turned to Guy. "You knew about his condition?" Guy looked away. " I knew,too." Asch said. "Me too." Tear added. Anise was shocked. " Why didn´t you guys tell us sooner or better why didn´t you, Luke tell us about it?"

How could he tell them such a thing? He tried to be sarcastic. "Yeah. Something like : Hi, my fonons are separating and sooner or later I will die a terrible, slow death?" Jade crossed his arms. "This isn´t the time to be sarcastic, Luke. What´s done is done. However, I think there might be a chance of saving you. It is very small, close to zero, but there is still hope for you. Spinoza might be able to help you. Let´s try it. For today, I suggest we rest here. Even Van isn´t so crazy enough to come here after you."

Luke nodded and then his father and mother stormed in. "Luke! When did you-" His mother said and then she saw Luke´s friends and her sight stopped at Asch. Father stared at him. Luke´s mother couldn´t believe her eyes. There are two Lukes! "Luke?" Luke stood up with Guy and Asch supporting him each from other side. " Mom, Dad... This guy he´s the original Luke... and I´m his replica." Asch almost let him go. "_YOU!_ I thought we agreed _NOT_ to tell them the truth!"

Luke smiled weakly. "It had to be done. You will take your rightful place home, here in Baticul and I will go and kill Van. This is what I was born for."

Asch let go of him and Guy supported Luke. "This is your home, not mine. I lost my old identity that day of kidnapping. And no, you are not going alone in there!"

Luke argued back. " I am going without you!"

Asch retorted. " I´m going with you!"

" No, stay here!"

" You stay here! You are injured plenty already, you fool!"

" If I´m a fool, the you must be as well, because you are the original!"

"Stop with calling me original! I am me and you are you, dammit!"

"I know that you hate me deep down... don´t try to deny it!"

" I hated you, but that´s in the past! I do not want to see you killed!"

Suzanne looked from one to another. "Stop arguing!"

They stopped and looked at her. " I... would like to speak with you two privately. Only me, my husband and you two." What else could they do? "Natalia, my dear? You should go and visit your father. He is sick with worries. Take Guy and Colonel Curtiss and your other two friends with you."

Natalia looked back at the doorstep and she left them alone. Guy followed her, his gaze switching back to Luke. Jade and Anise walked out and Tear was looking back as she closed the door.

Luke´s mother sat down on the bed. "Luke... what name do you use now?" ... He was silent. So Luke replied in his stead. " Asch. He was a former God General. Van kidnapped him and somehow... I was replicated. These headaches I have had in the past... they are the proof of connection between me and him. He was trying to communicate with me the whole time. I was ignorant and made myself believe that they are simple headaches. And the thing is... I will make it short. Lorelei sort of lives inside my body, my fonons are separating... "

Duke von Fabre raised his hand. " Stop there. My son. Did I hear that your fonons are separating? But that would mean that..." He didn´t finish his sentence. Luke nodded. " Yes. I am going to die. Right before you came in, I had one of those "conditions". Van is trying to destroy the world and in order to do that, he needs the power of Lorelei and I hold it currently. Only when two identical fonon frequencies clash together, it will cause a huge fonon storm or something like that and my fonons have the same frequency as Lorelei. It´s too complicated to explain... That is why I suggest Asch takes his place here, in Baticul."

Asch was angry. "It´s that easy for you, huh? Just throw your life away for the sake of Auldrant? What about your family, friends? What about me? Didn´t you think how would I fell about it?!"

Luke turned away from them. "Either way, I am going to die if Lorelei continues to lose his power. I am bound to him. I can feel how the Sephiroth Trees are weakening and that´s all because of Van. Please, let me leave tomorrow. I don´t want to make you suffer... because of me. Dad, Mom. Your real son has returned back... be happy. I must do what must be done."

Suzanne hugged him. " But you are my son, too! We raised you up, watched over you... and now you want us to forget all about you?" Duke von Fabre, his father hugged him,too. "It doesn´t matter to us if you are a replica or whatever. You are our son. And Asch...come here."

Asch slowly approached them and kneeled down. " His parents hugged him and Luke. "I´m happy. I have two sons, who are very brave. Your mother is happy as well. Let´s have a banquet tonight to celebrate the homecoming. "

"Father...Mother..." Asch said. Suzanne looked at him. "Dear, did you call us father and mother?" Asch nodded,embarrassed. " Oh, my dear! Welcome back!" Duke smiled at him and patted him. "Welcome home."

Luke was happy for Asch. He knew how much Asch missed parents. His parents, not Luke´s. No matter how you look at it... Luke is just a substitute for him. He came back and Luke is no longer needed...

Luke got up and his old injuries made themselves known as his poorly bandaged arm started bleeding. He hissed. His mother saw his injury. " Luke! You are injured! Quickly, lay on the bed and I will send for a doctor." He obeyed her and settled down. His parents left the room and Luke assumed Asch went with them. When he reopened his eyes, he didn´t expect to see him still there. Luke made an attempt to sit up, but with one arm injured, i was quite painful. Asch hurried to him and forced him to lay down again. "No, don´t move. Are... you alright?"

Luke knew he wasn´t refering to his arm... but to the scene earlier. " I think so. Please, don´t ask... I..." Asch gritted the sheets. "I will kill that sick bastard! For what he did to you!"

"It´s my responsibility, Asch. I will be the one to kill him. I had a vision in one of my dreams... you want to hear it?" Asch moved closer. "Tell me more." Luke looked up to the ceiling, picturing his vision. "Auldrant has become more prospering than ever. Malkuth and Kimlasca- Lanvaldear existed beside each other in piece. No more wars, only everlasting peace. Children were playing on the streets was killed. Tear and Anise returned back to Oracle Knights. Guy and Jade went to Malkuth, where Jade helped Guy to rebuilt the House of Gardios. Natalia married you and you were the best king Kimlasca has ever had."

"I do not like that vision at all." Luke blinked. "Why?"

"Because you sacrificed yourself and I lost you. Guy lost you. Tear lost you. Jade lost you. Anise lost you. Natalia lost you. Our parents lost you." Luke looked away. Asch reached out and grabbed Luke´s good hand. "Luke. You never quite answered my confession that day. I want to know how you feel." Luke blushed a little. "ASCH! We... I ... cannot..." Asch kissed his fingers. " Why can´t we? "

" Because it´s not normal. You are... I am... we simply cannot be like that! I cannnot..." Asch interrupted him. "Why? Because you like Guy?" Luke kept silent. "I hit the nail on the head, didn´t I? Just because he knows you since you got here? You and I, we share the same connection to Lorelei and I am sure that I understand you better than he does."

Luke shook his hand off. "It´s not about who is better. I am not going to confess to either of you. I have only one wish. Live. Live on. Live for yourself and for my sake. Fulfill your dreams. That is my final wish. Do not cry when I disappear. Look strong for the sake of others." Asch was angered. "You fool! I won´t let you die, you hear?! Not now or in the future! We will find a way to cure you and then we will erase Van´s existence from Auldrant, TOGETHER!"

Luke laughed and in the process, his ribs started hurting. "Ow. Where is that bloody doctor? I will bleed out!" Asch stood up. "I will get him for you. Don´t move more than you have to." He ran out and Luke heard him screaming along the way for a doctor. Luke giggled.

-Knock knock-

"Come in." Guy entered the room and he sat on a chair next to bed. "I saw Asch on the way. He gave me quite and annoyed look. By the way... is your body alright?" That question again! Luke turned seven shades of red in seconds. "I am fine. Don´t worry. Tell others that I am fine,too. It´s nothing." Luke felt like he was almost telling the truth, but Guy saw right through him. "You won´t fool me, Luke. You... I love you. And I wanted to be the first... "

Luke´s eyed widened at Guy´s unfinished statement. "GUY! You... I cannot believe that you have any interest in ME." Guy brushed some locks of hair away from Luke´s face. "I simply love you for the way you are. And since your attitude has changed... I fell even more in love with you. I promise you that I will treasure you, Luke. So please, become mine."

Luke stared at him, unable to respond. Suddenly, Asch stormed in with some man in white labor coat. Asch saw the situation. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked, sarcasm overflowing in his voice. Guy stood up and the doctor sat down on the chair. "Me and my patient need more privacy. You two gentlemen leave now,please." Guy and Asch left Luke alone with that guy. They went into Guy´s and Pere´s room, which was empty."Give up on him. He said he isn´t going to respond." Guy looked at him, surprised. "What? You confessed,too?" Asch nodded. " Yeah. He said that he won´t give either of us an answer." Guy had watched the sparks between Asch and Luke in their little argument earlier and he knew that Asch saw those sparks between him and Luke,too.

"I have a proposition for you. Both of us will protect him from now on and he will choose one of us. I am sure of it. This way, it will be fair do you say?" Guy asked.

Asch thought about it. This sounded good and reasonable. "Good. I agree. Let him choose and the other one will give up forever. Is that okay?" Asch extended his hand and Guy hesitated a bit before he shook Asch´s hand. "Agreed."

This little "agreement" they made set their minds at ease, feeling that Luke will choose one of them and the other has to give up. They never doubted that Luke will live on, his illness will be cured.

Tomorrow, they all will fly to Belkend and ask Spinoza to run some tests and find the remedy for Luke. They only need to stay positive. For now, all they can do is wait and have that banquet.

AN – Another chapter out. Leave a review about your impression of it. I´m looking forward to them. n_n


	7. Wandering Flame

Wandering Flame

Have you ever felt out of place? Like you don´t know why are you here in this moment? Because that´s how Luke felt. His friends and family... they were happy seeing him. But that fact made Luke sad. All of them wanted him to live, to not give up. If only it was that easy. Lorelei and Luke... they are connected by more than just the same fonon frequency. If all Sephiroth Trees fall in the miasma, then Lorelei will lose all his power and the balance of all the live on Auldrant will be thrown into chaos. Monsters will cause terror and people of Auldrant will suffer greatly. Lorelei cannot do anything, only Luke can.

So this whole welcoming back banquet felt like a big play on some stage. He, Luke plays the hero who has to die and everyone else is trying to stop him from doing the right thing. It´s either him or all of Auldrant. "Luke?" Tear who sat next to him asked quietly. Luke gazed at her, torn from his inner thoughts. "Oh, Tear. Did you ask something?" Tear sighed heavily. "Luke... I probably know what you are thinking. And DON´T do that. This is not the most appropriate time and place to be thinking about that... incident. I promise I will see it myself that Van gets what he deserves. But right now, you should be happy. Your parents really love you. It doesn´t matter to them if you are a replica or anything. You are their son, Luke."

To tell the truth, Luke didn´t think about that at all. He thought about his meaning of birth. Lorelei... why did you give me this dilema? Am I to live or to die? I... do not wish to die. I want to live, but I can´t. If only there was a golden way. What a mess. Luke smiled at his mental fight. "I´m okay, Tear. And thanks for your concern. You are someone I can rely on when I feel down. Really thank you." Tear smiled at him. "You can always count on me, Luke."

Always? "Tear? I have... something I want to tell you... when everyone is asleep." Tear blinked a few times. "Why? Is it something dangerous?"

Luke looked around the table. Everyone was having a good time, joking and looking comfortable. "It may be. You might help me more. So, we will meet where we met for the first time and caused a hyperresonnance." Tear nodded. I went back to talking with others, mostly Mom, Guy and Asch. Father made a joke that he can tell me and Asch apart because of my short hair. I guess we look the same. His hair is bloody red and his eyes are deeper green. That´s the only difference.

Luke talked, joked with others, but Tear knew that something was bothering Luke a lot. Finally, everyone got up and went to sleep. Luke and Tear went to their rooms, but they were awake.

After Luke was sure that everyone in the mansion was asleep, he went out and he saw Tear waiting in the circle for him. He walked to her. "Tear, I´ll go straight to the point. This waiting isn´t going nowhere. I need to get to where the last Sephiroth Tree is. Van is going there as well. I figured out a plan. But I will need your help with it."

Tear gave him a look. "Continue." Luke looked around. It seems like no one is listening in their conversation. "Hear me out. This... may be my last chance. I have to be pierced by the Sword of Lorelei in order to release the power of Lorelei. You are the descendant of Yulia. I want you to make a pact immediatelly with him. That way, Van won´t be able to misuse the power of Lorelei. We two will leave early tomorrow and we´ll leave a note saying we went to the last Sephiroth Tree."

Tear protested. "Pierced by The Sword! That would mean your death!" Luke nodded. "Tear, it is inevitable. It´s either me or millions of innocent people. Think about it. There isn´t much time left. I had a vision, Tear. Van is mortally wounded and I jump in right before Asch kills him with the Sword of Lorelei .After that, it went blank. I suppose I...disappeared. The clash of the exact two same frequencies, Lorelei´s frequence. I don´t know what could possibly happen. I need you to make the pact before Van does. He isn´t going to win. Are you with me? " Tear bit her lip and turned away. Luke knew she shed silent tears."I cannot do that, Luke. You are a precious friend. I cannot let you go. I cannot let you get killed. Not when there is still hope."

Luke was desperate. "If you, my friend won´t help me save the world then who will?! Hope you say. I am the mankind´s last hope left! Don´t you get it? My meaning of birth, why Jade discovered replicating... it was all supposed to happen so that I can save the world. Please, Tear. You said I could always count on you. So don´t let me down now. I have to do this. There is no other way around."

Luke turned Tear around, small droplets shining on her face. "Luke... I will go with you. If that is your final wish. As a soldier, I will honor it."

Luke smiled at her. He knews she wouldn´t let him down. "I am happy that I got to know you, Tear. I am happy that I got to know my parents, Guy, Asch, Natalia, Jade and Anise." Tear hugged him. " Oh, Luke!" She cried herself out and Luke stood there, getting his white jacket wet with her tears.

Luke tried to joke. "Do not cry for me, Tear. I am still that little brat you got teleported to Tataroo Valley with. " Tear wiped away the remnants of tears and gave him a teary smile. "That´s right. Still the same idiot throwing himself in danger."

"Go back and rest up a bit. We leave before the sun shows up in the morning. We´ll leave the Albiore here for them. I guess we could use the hyperresonnance again. If we focus enough, it should send us to our destination. I´ll go now and leave that note."

Luke turned and walked back into his room, where the huge moon was shining brightly. In the reflection of the moon light, he wrote a short letter adressed to his friends. Luke left it on the small table. But he didn´t go to sleep, because he was nervous. The fate of the whole world lies on his shoulders. How could he possibly fall asleep?

Luke spend the rest of the night staring at the moon, thinking.

They left without telling them. Guy and Asch couldn´t believe that Tear and Luke ran away. To where? They couldn´t have -

Their friends were looking around the mansion,when Anise came running to them, holding a piece of paper. "I found it!" Jade took the letter from her and read it loudly. "Me and Tear went to the last Sephiroth Tree. Do not try to stop us. We are going to stop Van and his evil machinations. We left, because we knew the rest of you guys wouldn´t approve. If you want to help us, then come. P.S. I am sorry. I am so sorry."

_I am sorry. I am so sorry._

For what? Running away and leaving them behind?

OR -

Everyone´s eyes widened in sudden realisation. "LUUKE!"

Asch was on the verge of yelling, tearing apart things, anything. " How could that bastard do that?! " Guy took the letter from Jade and read the P.S. over and over in his head.

_I am sorry. I am so sorry._

His hands started to shake and the letter fell from him. Natalia picked it up and held it close to her heart. " We need to stop him before he does something stupid." Natalia said what everyone was thinking. Jade nodded. "I´ll prepare all the things necessary for leaving. Get ready in the meantime. And Asch..."

Said redhead turned his head to face the Colonel. "You shouldn´t tell the Duke and Madam about it. It´s better they think we all went together somewhere than have them worry."

"Fine. You have a point there." His parents are good people. And Luke is Luke. He loves him. Asch knows it´s weird to love your replica/brother (maybe?) , but this feeling has overshadowed everything. Asch is worried about Luke. He feels that something is wrong. " I have a bad feeling. We should all hurry and follow them."

Jade and Anise went to town, where the Albiore was and Natalia stayed behind with Asch and Guy. All three of them were silent as they prepared for the last battle with Van. Let´s hope it´s the last, Asch thought.

Asch told his parents that Luke went ahead with Tear to Albiore to prepare for departure and they are simply following them. He didn´t want to lie to them, but what should he do?

As they exited the main gate of Baticul, Albiore was waiting, Anise was waving to them. "Get on board!" They got in and Noelle set the course for the last Sephiroth Tree - near the replica of Hod.

AN – Another chapter in two days… right before my big exam on tomorrow. I should be studying… hehe. Now you see how much of my free time I dedicate to writing for myself and you guys, of course.


	8. Flicker of Hope

On the flicker of hope

As the inevitable final confrontation with Van drew nearer with ever passing second as Luke and Tear made their way through the replicated Hod, Tear´s, Guy´s and Van´s home which was destroyed, Tear grew anxious as she saw familiar houses, streets. This was a perfect replica. Luke didn´t look around, his focus was elsewhere. " Tear, where do you suppose we could find Van?"

Tear pointed at a high building right in front of them. "He will be there. I´m sure of it." Luke took her on her words and went inside. It looked like and abandoned castle or something like that. Tear approached the stairs. They were tall and it seemed that they led directly to heaven. Luke pouted. "Geez. We have to climb them? Gimme a break."

Tear looked at him, deadly serious. " Luke... shouldn´t we wait for others to catch on? What if we won´t be able to vanquish Van alone?"

" Not necess-" Luke didn´t finish his sentence as a strong pain took over his head. Not again. Not now!

_He opened his eyes and saw a battlefield. His dear friends, knocked out. Van standing above them as he raised the Sword of Lorelei above and was about to kill Guy and Asch with one hit... _

_He stared at the scene before his eyes, the situation was getting out control. His body reacted on its own. He dashed in and the last moment, Sword of Lorelei pierced him through. He felt blood in his mouth. With the remaining strenght, he held the Sword and inserted it even deeper, ignoring the shouts and yells from his friends. And then, it finally begins. _

_A flashing light and both he and Sword shining, Van getting hurled away by the light and increasing huge fonon release. He turned to face his friends,, whom he shielded. "This is goodbye. Finish what must be done. I´m glad that I got to know all of you. You made my life brighter and encouraged me when I was doubting myself. Thank you... and do not let this flicker of hope fly away. Tear, time is near. Do it. I also have to thank you for always sticking by my side, even though I know I was acting foolish most of the time. Jade, Anise, Natalia... thank you for everything as well. All of you... defeat Van in my stead and bring back peace to Auldrant. "_

- The vision got cut off and Luke returned back to present. ...Did he just witness his own death? Why was this vision slightly differenent from the last one? Luke shook his head. It doesn´t matter. Tear was worried as she bended down and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn´t even notice that he was on the floor. "You okay?" Luke looked at her and smiled. " Yeah, just another headache. Let´s continue." He stood up and offered his hand to Tear. She sensed that Luke didn´t tell her the truth, but she let it be and took his hand.

They were heading all the way up, where Van waits...

MEANWHILE...

" Can´t you make this thing fly faster?!" Asch shouted at Noelle, frustrated. What if they will be too late? Natalia scolded him. " Asch! Don´t take your anger out on Noelle! She is doing her best to get there as soon as possible. Asch apologized to her. Natalia is right. Someone is going to pay. And that someone will be Van. Jade was seated and he was reading some old book in a strange language. Guy and Anise were listening in. Asch doubted they undestood him, because neither did he or Natalia.

Jade finished reading and sighed heavily. " I have some bad news. This book was Saphir´s. I found it when I disposed of him. This book contains all the plans concerning Van and him. Saphir wrote it in some weird mix of languages. I suceeded in decoding it. I´ll go to the point. Van planned from the very start to use all of US. We were all a part in his plan. From the very beginning. This is horrible. He somehow manipulated the Score in his favour... how can it be possible? He did all of this for a single moment. He desperately wants Lorelei´s power. If he succeeds, then it´s over. We have to stop him. "

Asch frowned. From the very beginning? Van actually planned ahead? And there Asch though he was a mindless psychopath who lost it. "Don´t sweat it. We WILL kill him. We owe it to Luke and to ourselves. Van deserves to be punished for his sins. We are not his puppets. He cannot control us, our emotions. This is the last confrontation... Are you ready?"

He looked around and all of them nodded, except for Guy. Asch approached him. " Don´t worry. He will be alright. Remember that he didn´t go alone."

" You are right. Tear will take care of him untill we arrive."

Despite Asch´s reassuring, Guy had a terrible feeling that something will definitely go wrong. Guy prayed that his intuition isn´t right for once.

Back at Hod...

Luke and Tear finally made their way up to the top. They looked around and there, at the edge was he, their enemy and target, Van. Luke lounged forward, his sword ready. Tear didn´t stay behind as she pulled out her staff and dashed forward. Van didn´t turn around as he lazily blocked both Luke´s sword and Tear´s staff. " That´s not the greeting I was expecting from you two. Haven´t seen you for some days. Luke, is your body okay?" He laughed maniacally at his remark. Luke gritted his teeth as he and Tear jumped back. " Tear, take him on from the left, I´ll try from the right."

Tear nodded as she lounged forward in a blind rage. Luke felt the same way. Rage was consuming him. That bastard is going to pay for all he did with his miserable life! Luke pulled off his best artes and he still wasn´t able to make a single scratch on him. Tear´s staff was blocked again. So she tried another approach. She sang a fonic hymn - Judgement. It finally struck him and he stopped moving for a moment.

Luke decided to use this opportunity to kill him. He was about to slash him into two, when he regained his composure and stared at them, laughing. "Is that the best you got! Pathetic!" Van activated his Mystic Arte and in moment, Tear and Luke were on the ground, panting heavily.

Van laughed at them. "Weaklings! Your hope ends here and your miserable existence with it!" They were going to die... Tear tried to get up, but she was wounded and couldn´t move at all. Luke stared into his eyes. This is it? Is he going to die without doing the right thing? Luke closed his eyes and waited for the sound of sword swinging. Then, he heard them.

" LUUUUUUKEEE!" Luke´s eyes burned up with hope as he saw his friends jumping from the Albiore right to them. They came.

Guy, Asch, Jade, Natalia and Anise. They came. Came to help them.

But when they saw the critical state of Luke and Tear, they lost to rage and each of them activated their Mystic Artes, Jade´s Indignation made a powerfull blast and they thought that Van was defeated.

They were proved wrong as he stepped outside of the smoke, grinning from ear to ear. "Finally someone who brought the fight. I like that. But stil it´s not enough. You want to kill me? Save the world, right? For who? Useless people who don´t know anything about this world, for the sake of people who live here, ignorant of all the ill that plagues this world? No, I will not stand by and see this anymore. Their time is UP!"

Van hurled himself forward, his face was twisted in a fanatic grin as he slashed out. This was where Guy and others were having trouble. Van has completely lost his mind and it seemed that it only added to his strenght.

Natalia resorted to rapid healing as Van struck down Anise without mercy. Now it was a battle three on one. Asch tried his best, but he wasn´t no match for him. Even outnumbered, he was quite powerful. Jade and Guy made a new formation and attacked him one from below and one from above. Van had his hands full with defending and Asch managed to stab him, but the wound was very small.

Van laughed out at the sight of blood seeping through his wound. " Good. Good. But not good enough!" He used his Mystic Arte again and he took them out. Natalia and Anise were in the area of effect, so they suffered damage,too.

Tear and Luke looked on, unable to move from taken damage. Luke cursed under his breath. Damn, if only he had the Sword...

And then, out of nowhere, The Sword of Lorelei materialized in front of Asch. He stared at it and in few moments, he took it and held in his hand. "This is your end, Van!"

He dashed towards him, dodging Van´s sword swiftly, but it seems that Asch suffered an injury in his left leg as it gave out on him. Asch hissed in pain as he let go of the Sword. Guy was hot on his tail as he ran and picked it up and made an attack on Van.

He just stood there, waiting. Guy suddenly disappeared and he showed up behing him. "TAAKE THIS!" Van blocked the Sword in the very last second and jumped away. " It seems I have to take you more seriously." He cocked his head to the side. " Bring it!"

Guy shouted enraged as he made his way to him. Then, suddenly, Van disappeared and showed up behing Guy. Luke watched in horror. " GUUY!"

It was too late. Van hit him hard in the stomach and he let go of the Sword, clutching his probably cracked ribs. Luke watched helplessly as Van threw away his sword and picked up The Sword of Lorelei. He cocked his head to a side, again. He was slowly raising it up above his headand was about to kill Guy and Asch with one hit... His vision is becoming a reality.

He stared at the scene before his eyes, the situation was getting out of control. His body reacted on its own. He dashed in and the last moment, Sword of Lorelei pierced him through. He felt blood in his mouth. With the remaining strenght, he held the Sword and inserted it even deeper, ignoring the shouts and yells from his friends. And then, it finally begins.

A flashing light and both he and Sword shining, Van getting hurled away by the light and increasing huge fonon release. He turned to face his friends, whom he shielded. "This is goodbye. Finish what must be done. I´m glad that I got to know all of you. You made my life brighter and encouraged me when I was doubting myself. Thank you... and do not let this flicker of hope fly away. Tear, time is near. Do it. I also have to thank you for always sticking by my side, even though I know I was acting foolish most of the time. Jade, Anise, Natalia... thank you for everything as well. All of you... defeat Van in my stead and bring back peace to Auldrant. "

But Van was far from done. He stood up on his shaky legs. " I WON´T LET SOME BRAT LIKE YOU STOP ME! " Unfortunately for Luke´s friends, some sword was right next to him. He picked it up and threw himself in the huge fonon storm that was surrounding Luke.

Jade somehow managed to get back on his feet. " Stop him before he gets to Luke!" Miraculously, Luke´s friends got up back to their feet and ran desperately towards the ball of fonons. Upon contact, they were thrown away. Neither of them wanted to let Van have the power of Lorelei.

Tear as the descendant of Yulia got up to her feet again and approached the growing ball of fonons, where Van and Luke were trapped. "I am Mystearica Grants, descendant of Yulia... Lorelei, grant me you infinite power!"

In that moment, Luke´s will resonated in her and everyone else´s mind, silently begging. **He is getting closer... STOP HIM!"**

Tear pushed herself forward, into the increasing ball of fonons. The light was too much as she closed her eyes. Once she felt something under her feet, she opened her eyes and it took her some time to adjust them.

She was floating high above the ground, in the sky. She looked around, no one in sight. "LUKE? Where are you?"

She felt a presence not from this world right behind her. She slowly turned around. Luke was turned with his back, facing the horizont. "You came, descendant of Yulia. I have been waiting to renew the contract."

Then it clicked to Tear. This isn´t Luke... This is Lorelei. That means... that Luke´s final sacriface has been accepted. A single tear fell from her cheek and it fell further, onto the heavenly platform. It made a huge circle around them. "I see. You are compelety different from the one who would seize glory. He got to me faster than you and now, I will have to make the pact with both of you. You both are descendants of Yulia. Nevertheless, your power will be stronger, for you wish to protect and he wishes to destroy. Go forth and protect in my name, in the name of Lorelei."

He turned around and hugged her. The gold in his eyes faded for a moment and it turned back to emerald. "Thank you, Tear. Tell others that I am sorry."

Tear cried as she clutched his white jacket. " Oh, Luke... I will punish him for you. I promise." Luke let go of her and his eyes returned back to gold. "It´s time to go back. Your companions need you, Yulia´s descendant, Mystearica Grants."

Lorelei reached out and a burst of fonons surrounded him like dancing flames. "Go back and combine my power with Fonic Hymns."

Tear held his hand. " Will he... return back?" Lorelei nodded. " He might. It all depends on Sacred Flame. His will to live may be the sole reason I haven´t lost my power. Are you ready?"

Tear nodded, determinated. Lorelei smiled, but she didn´t see that as she was returned back to present. She appeared right before Van, who slightly changed. Van laughed. "Good. Good, Mystearica. You got Lorelei´s power as well. This might be interesting."

Tear glared at him, disgusted. "Your time has come to an end." Tear looked back at her friends, who looked at her, surprised. "I will grant Luke´s wish with the power of Lorelei given to me. I need you to hold him off while I prepare for a final attack."

They immediatelly got the idea. Van was about to strike her. " I don´t think so!" Both Guy and Asch blocked his sword. They were beaten up and tired, but Tear´s determination made them realize this battle is far from over. Jade materialised his spear. " Got it. Natalia, Anise! We three take him on from the back while Guy and Asch fight with him directly. We buy Tear as much time as we possibly can!"

Van roared. " You fools! I cannot be beaten! I am a GOD!" Asch snorted. " A god? Even a god can fall before the hands of human will! Now diiieeee!" Guy and Asch fought with him with all their might as Van suddenly didn´t know who to block first, who to dodge. And Jade, Natalia and Anise entered the battle as they attacked from behind. Van cursed. Damn those insolent fools!

In the meantime, Tear prepared for the Grand Fonic Hymn. Before she made the contract, she felt that the Grand Fonic Hymn was far beyond her reach, but now, she knew what she had to do. It´s pretty simple. Put all fonic hymns together.

She closed her eyes and prayed for Lorelei´s guidance on the song. "Lorelei... Luke. The Grand Fonic Hymn wasn´t heard in thousand of years. I will sing it with all my heart poured into it."

Jade casted Indignation and it didn´t even make a little scratch on Van. Jade couldn´t believe it. This is the extent of Lorelei´s power? " Is that all? If so... then it´s my turn!"

He began casting his new Mystic Arte acquired with Lorelei´s power. Jade and everyone tried to stop him, but the power of the spell was too strong. "PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

Van was about to use it, when he heard a singing voice. He turned in horror, his movement stopped and his Mystic Arte vanished. It was Tear. She sang with all of her heart poured into her singing.

Tear walked towards him and her friends, her singing voice combined with godly power of Lorelei. "The Grand Fonic Hymn..." Jade muttered under his breath. Van was screaming in pain as Tear sang closer and closer to him. He turned his sword towards her. " I WARN YOU! DO NOT SING!"

Van´s attempt of preventing Tear from singing was futile as his sword was knocked out of his hand by unseen force. "Noo, NOOO! STOP SINGING! MY POWER is...FADING!"

Guy, Asch, Jade, Natalia and Anise looked on as Lorelei´s power slowly but surely was disappearing from Van and it flew right into Tear." Noo, give it back! I´m gonna rule this world! Noooo!"

Tear closed her eyes. She was nearing the end of the song. She felt it. Everyone´s hope burned up. Her song could be heard all over the world, in people´s hearts. Flicker of hope that Luke left for her... it´s shining brilliantly and warmly, in her heart.

She reopened her eyes. Van´s fonons were beginning to separate themselves. At this time, Van was pleading for mercy. " Tear... Mystearica. Stop. Please."

Tear didn´t give in. It´s too late to beg. She gazed at him, her eyes burning with a little flame. Suddenly, white wings appeared from Tear´s back. They were shining with different colours. The light radiating from them healed up her friends and struck fear in Van´s eyes. She finished her last verse.

Van´s body started to glow. A white sphere enveloped him. Tear´s wings vanished and she fell to her knees, panting a bit. She looked up, at the sphere. Something was definitely hapenning inside.

She saw Van´s figure inside, bathed in heavenly light. "This is it." She thought about The Sword of Lorelei and it showed up in her hand. She approached the sphere. "Goodbye, Van. " She stabbed the sphere , The Sword penetrated it and it got inside, where it pierced Van.

The sphere glowed and Van´s screams echoed through her ears. Sphere grew a little bit and then it exploded. Tear shielded her friends from the impact.

Van was gone. Defeated. Tear fell to her knees again. Her friends ran to her. " Tear! Are you alright?!" Lorelei´s power vanished and she was herself again. "Yes, I am alright. Just a bit tired." Natalia pulled her up, with her shoulder supporting Tear.

" You were so cool, Tear! You showed him who is the boss here! And that Grand Fonic Hymn was a killer!" Tear smiled at Anise, who said it. " WE beat him together, not just me. Without all of you, I don´t think I would have the courage and strenght to sing it. And the one who encouraged me the most... he..."

Tear didn´t need to finish her sentence. Everyone knew she was talking about Luke. They won, defeated Van, but it felt like a lost battle. Without Luke, this victory was meaningless.

" Did someone mention me?"

Everyone stopped in that very second. No, their ears were deceiving them. It couldn´t be...

All of them turned at once around and saw the smiling Luke. Tear couldn´t be happier. Lorelei told her that he might come back to them. " Luke..." Natalia let go of her as Tear ran to him, with tears of joy running down her cheeks. " LUKE!" He extended his hands and embraced Tear, who burried her face in his jacket.

Luke tried that joke again. " Don´t cry for me, Tear. I am still that little brat you got teleported to Tataroo Valley with." Tear chuckled at his same joke he used yesterday. She wiped her tears away, smiling up at him. " Yeah, still the same idiot."

Luke grinned and looked at his other friends. " Yo! I´m back. "

Tear let go of him as Anise and Natalia bombarded him, crying. " Luuke!" Luke stroked their hair. " It´s alright. Don´t cry. I am right here."

Jade was beyond happy when he saw Luke, alive and breathing and being annoying again. He came closer as Natalia and Anise stepped back. To his and Luke´s surprise, he hugged him tightly. Luke blinked a few times, not getting what was going on anymore. Jade HUGGED him. The world is coming to an end, again?

" Um, Jade. Did you hit your head or something?" Jade smiled. Wait. Jade SMILED? Ookay. This is getting a little bit creepy, Luke thought. "Quite the opposite, Luke. I am happy that you have returned. Annoying little brat you might be, but you saved the world and us in the end. "

Jade let go of him and stepped back. Now Asch and Guy made their way to him. Happiness written all over their faces. Oh, what the heck. He might as well hug them, too. He spread his arms and waited for them to jump in his arms.

So when he found himself on the ground, with the two of them on him, he blinked a few times.

" Oh, Luke!"

" I´m sooo much happy!"

Luke couldn´t breath properly. " That´s all good, but could you please get off me? You two are quite heavy." Guy and Asch stood up quickly, red as ripe tomatoes. Each of them offered him his hand.

Luke gazed at them. He saw a bright sun and clear sky above him. All is going to be okay. He was sure that a bright future was ahead of them.

He took their hands and they pulled him up.

Noelle landed on the roof, near them. Luke walked in Albiore, hand in hand with Guy and Asch with others following them.

Only good things await them from now on. He felt it deep in his heart. Lorelei´s power should be stabilized, because Sephiroth Trees are returning back to normal. As is Luke´s life.

AN - I got you all fooled. Did you think that I would let Luke die and become a saint of something? Nope. He is a brat that we like and of course, Guy and Asch love. Next chapter is gonna be epic, because Luke has to choose between them! Who will he choose? Guy? Or Asch? Find out in the celebration party held in Baticul. Stay tuned. n_n


	9. Luke' s confession

Luke´s confession

Luke didn´t know how he got home, to Baticul. After he... returned back all was blurry. He felt satisfaction that he rid the world of Van with his sacrifice. But why did he return back? Lorelei sure is strange. First he said that Luke had to die and then he returns him back to life.

A gentle knock. Luke sat down comfortably on his bed. " Come in." Tear entered his room with a worried expression. Luke gave her a questioning look. " Tear, what´s wrong? " She was silent and Luke grew anxious. He stood up and held her hand. " Don´t tell me something bad happened again?!" She shook her head. " Then what is it, Tear?" She sighed. " It´s about Asch and Guy." Luke let go of her. He had a strange feeling that she knew more than she should about him, Asch and Guy.

"It´s just not fair to play both sides, Luke. Each of them told me his feelings for you while you were sleeping on the Albiore on the way back. Choose one of them already. Who do you love the most?"

Luke turned bright red. " T..Tear! How could you ask me such a thing!" But Tear was adamant. "Well? Asch or Guy?" Luke stared at his hands. "It´s not that easy as you think, Tear. I was supposed to be dead. But for some reason, Lorelei send me back and my fonons stopped separating. He told me that I have a lot to do from now on. I made up my mind that I would die and now... I´m here. And I´m confused. This celebration party that is being held tonight... I am pretty confused right now. Who send you here? Was it Jade?"

"No. I came here of my own accord. Tell them your time has come. Stop hiding, Luke. Be a man and face them like you faced Van, staring in the face of death. Luke shivered. "I... I will. You are right. I have to say it to them or I won´t be able to look in the mirror. Thanks for encourangement, Tear. "

She smiled at him. "No problem. I have to go now. See you at the celebration." Tear excused herself and left a confused Luke alone in his room. And now, this question. Who does he love? Guy? Or Asch? Or both? How can he choose between them?

Luke sighed as he looked out the window. The sky was turning dark. Let´s think this over. Asch grew to like him. So did Guy. Each of them loves him, but in his own way. Guy is his best friend since childhood, he didn´t leave him when he destroyed Akzeriuth. Asch left the God Generals for him. They both came to his rescue when Van kidnapped him.

He was frustrated. How can he choose one of them? Damn it. Another knock. Luke raised his eyebrow. What is it today? " Come in." A very small figure entered his room. Luke couldn´t recognize who it is, so he lit a small lamp. It was Anise. " Anise? Have you lost your way? I mean, even I got lost here before. This castle is quite big... -"

"Grow a set of balls already and say that you love one of them! Geez! Aren´t you ashamed that a little lady like me had to come and offer you an advice?!" Luke´s eyes widened. " Grow a ... heey! How do you know about THAT?!"

Anise pouted. "I may look like an idiot to you, but I see what is happening before my eyes. With Guy and Asch doing puppy eyes on you even a blind would have noticed it!" Luke turned red and he didn´t want to look at Anise. How come everyone else knew while he didn´t know until Asch and Guy told him?

He crossed his arms. "So? Have you also come to ask me which one I´m gonna pick?" Anise nodded. "Yeah! So... wait. ALSO? Who came here before me?" They didn´t meet in the hallway? "It was Tear. She gave me same advice as you, more or less. I will tell you that yes, tonight, I will choose one of them. So, spare me the interrogation from Natalia and "advice" from Jade, okay? Go tell them I will confess tonight. Can you do that for me, Anise?"

Anise was happy. " Hell YEEEAH! Sure can do. Byeee." She left fast, almost sprinting. At least she is energetic... Luke thought. The sun was setting. Here he is, in Baticul, Capital of Light. Luke sighed heavily. Why, Lorelei. Why? He had to decide before he meets them. But who does he really like?

Asch is a bit problematic to understand. He is rough with his actions. But he is gentle and kind... sometimes. When he asked him that time at bridge to kill him, he had a bitter and sad expression. He declined. Many times while they were on journey, Asch was nice to him... that must be time he fell in love with him.

Guy is the reason he didn´t run away from the mansion when he was little and was forbidden to leave. Guy sticked to him from the very beginning. Luke took him and their friendship for granted. But now he knows that Guy felt something more than a mere friendship. It must have been hard to restrain his feelings. And also, when Luke asked to kill him, he couldn´t do it either, because later he told him that he loved him.

Then all the puzzle pieces fell into their place. That´s it. Luke finally figured out who he loves. The one who captured his heart is -

"LUKE! Get dressed already! You are the guest of honour and we can´t begin without you!" Anise yelled outside his door. Luke´s vein popped on his forehead. "I will be there in a moment!" Anise left, mumbling something about people who like to space out a lot. He quickly re-dressed into his Viscount clothes. Mostly because a lot of important people will be at the party and it will be an opportunity for both Malkuth and Kimlasca- Lanvaldear to form a peace threaty that will be permanent. And he will finally confess to his special someone. Now, he just had to find one of them...

Luke wandered empty hallways, praying to bump into one of them. His prayers were answered, when he and Asch literally smashed heads together. "Oow! What a thick headed person!" Asch grunted as he held his head. He heard a soft chuckle. He looked up and saw Luke. " Luke! I didn´t know it was you." Luke offered him his hand. Asch took it, hesitantly. " I need a word with you." Asch´s expression changed.

Luke led the way as they entered an empty room used as a storage. "It´s hard to say it. I don´t know how to begin..." Asch touched his lips and made him quiet. "I made a big mistake. I mistook my feelings there. I am so STUPID. I know you love Guy and that you want to confess to him tonight. My confession from that day only made it harder on you, am I right? All because I made a mistake. I do LOVE you, but as a brother I never had. I realized it soon after we entered Baticul. I made Tear worry,too. Natalia was very disappointed. I plan to tell her I love her tonight and I am sorry for forcing myself on you before and kissing you before. So... no hard feelings?" He extended his hand in a gesture of reconciliation.

Luke shaked his hand. " Sure thing, "brother". Asch didn´t like how he called him. It sounded weird. "Drop the "brother", it sounds wrong in many ways." They laughed at it as they went to the great ball room. " By the way, Asch... how did you know I chose Guy?"

"Did you forget that we are still connected? Your thoughts are so bright and pure, they are hard to ignore and not read them. But from now on, I won´t read them. Or at least try not to read them. And you should,too."

That was a thing they both agreed on. " One more thing, Asch." He stopped and looked at Luke. "Yes?"

"Why are you dressed in the same clothes as me?" Asch pouted a little. "That´s because Mother decided that we are twins and twins dress the same...she is horrible. She persuaded me into wearing it, okay?" Luke had a hard time trying not to burst out of laughter.

"Wha? Oh, cut it out! It´s not that funny!" Luke wiped his tears away. " But it IS! Great Asch the Bloody... PERSUADED by his mother! Bwahahaheheha..." Asch tried to hold his temper. " Let´s go, idiot. You are making everybody wait."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It was a small party only for the heads of each country and the heroes who saved the world. And the guest of honor and Asch were nowhere to be found. Guy was growing more and more anxious with every minute. "So he chose him..." He muttered. Natalia, who was standing next to him felt his pain. She loved Asch, but he loved Luke and she loved Luke as a sibling. What a mess. Emperor Peony was in the balcony with Jade to catch fresh air. Right. As if someone would believe that poor excuse to be alone.

In a way, he was jealous of Jade. How open he and Emperor were about their relationship. Guy was doubting that Luke would love him back. The only bond between them was brotherhood. When Luke finally entered ball room, he was not alone. Asch was right behind him. Something sharp stinged him in his chest. It hurt a lot. He turned away and Natalia knew how he felt. "I´m not feeling well. I will be in the balcony."

Fortunately, Jade and Peony came back inside, so he went straight to the balcony, he knew that this could happen and yet... why was it so painful?

MEANWHILE...

Luke and Asch were looking around. Finally, they saw Natalia, alone. They went to her. " Oh, Natalia... have you seen Guy?" Luke asked. " What? You want to pour more salt on his wound?" Luke blinked. " What? I don´t undestand, Natalia." She turned away, holding back tears. Asch turned her around. " Look at me. It´s not what you think. Luke chose Guy and I chose you." Natalia stopped resisting and her eyes widened. "I... really?" Asch nodded. " Yes. I love only you. I didn´t forget our promise. I love Luke as a sibling. I mistook my feelings and now I feel pretty stupid for complicating things between the four of us. I am sorry and please... don´t cry anymore." He wiped off her tears and smiled at her. "I love you, Natalia." She hugged him and Asch returned the hug. " Ahem. Sorry for the disturbance. Where is Guy?"

Natalia let go of Asch and pointed at a balcony. "He is there. Don´t make him wait any longer." Luke thanked her and dashed towards the isolated balcony, wishing that Guy will forgive him.

The dark sky illuminated him, his golden hair shining. Luke slowly approached Guy, who was looking at the night sky. He heard footsteps. It couldn´t be Luke. Even if it was him, he came to tell him that he´s sorry. He made a promise, so he should face his promise. Before he could turn around, Luke wrapped his arms around him and relaxed against Guy´s body. " Lu-" Luke hugged him tightier."Shhhh. Please, let me hold you for a while."

Guy didn´t know what to do or say. This was just like a dream come true. "Luke?" Luke´s action surprised him. He kissed Guy´s neck and bit on his earlobe. Guy made almost inaudible sound. This exceeded all of Guy´s wildest fantasies. Is Luke really doing this? Hot headed red head was far from finished. He grabbed Guy´s wrists and slowly turned him to face him. Guy´s eyes were double their size, captured by Luke´s unlikely actions. Emeralds met sapphires, gazing into each other and it felt as if an eternity passed before they were getting closer and closer, their noses touching. Luke felt that his heart started beating a lot faster. "Guy..."

Guy held his head and brushed some strands of his red hair away. Luke gazed into his eyes, lovingly. "I have finally found my true and only meaning of birth. It was so that I could meet you and love you with all my heart. I love you, Guy."

Blonde only smiled at him as they finally sealed their shared confession with a passionate gave it all in his kiss. He poured all his love, passion into it. Luke blushed all the way to his ears. Guy couldn´t help but notice these small things about him. He loved him. All of him. He held him for a while, not wanting to let go of him.

Guy had a plan in his mind, if Luke loved him back. He asked Emperor Peony if he could and he said yes. After all, he is the only survivor of the House of Gardios and he is the heir. He smiled at Luke before he kneeled down on one knee and then Luke realized what Guy had in mind.

Luke let Guy take his hand and he was lost in these beautiful sapphires. "Luke von Fabre, will you marry me?" Luke never felt so happy in his life before. He threw himself around Guy´s neck, knocking them down in the process. Guy laughed at Luke´s boldness. "I take that as a yes?" Luke looked at him, tears of happiness were dripping on Guy´s shirt. Luke gave him a quick kiss and hugged Guy. "Gailardia Cecil Galan Gardios, I will gladly marry you."

Blonde grinned. "Drop that long and lame name. Guy will suffice as always." Now Luke grinned. "That´s too bad, because I will share that long and lame name with you. How does it sound? Luke von Fabre Gardios?"

Guy patted him on the head. "Kinda lame, but you´ll get used to it." They both smiled at it.

"AHEM."

Both were startled and Luke jumped up, with Guy still on the ground. Luke turned around and he was horrified and embarrassed at once. His mother, father, Asch, Natalia, his Uncle, Emperor Peony, Jade, Anise and Tear were all staring at them, more particularly at Luke. "W...what?"

It seemed that all of them lost the ability to speak. In the meantime,Guy picked himself up from the floor. "Luke." Guy approached him. " Before the eyes of family and friends I promise that I will always love you." He took out a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. It revealed a beautiful ring with two jewels. One was deep green and the other was ocean blue. Their eyes... Guy gently took his left hand and put on his finger.

Luke was mesmerized by the beauty of the ring. It was... perfect. Everything tonight was perfect. He and Guy sure didn´t await clasping and whistling.

"Way to go, Gailardia!" Emperor Peony said.

"Congratulations, Luke!" Tear, Natalia and Anise said in unison. Jade only looked on, Emperor Peony hit him in the ribs to say something. Jade smiled at them, but it wasn´t his usual smile. It was a smile filled with joy for them. "Congratulations to you two."

Luke was happy that Jade approved. When they were on journey, he and Jade built something as a father - son ... would that make Emperor Peony his mother? Luke shook that idea off.

Asch chuckled. Oh, he can still read his mind sometimes... Luke hoped he didn´t read it. His mother and father together with Asch approached him and Guy. Oh boy. He almost forgot. What if his parents won´t approve that he marries Guy? He´s a man... and all.

To his big surprise his mother, Suzanne hugged him and then with another arm she hugged Guy. "I´m happy for you, my dear. But I want to ask you one important thing." Luke got ready for the worst. "Do you love him?"

Luke held her hand. "I love him more than anything in this world. He´s more precious to me than my own life. For him I would do anything. Even get killed." His mother gave him and Guy a bright smile. "Then there is nothing we can do. I surely won´t stand in your way, Luke. I want you to be happy. That is every mother´s wish."

His father, The Duke put his hand on his shoulder. "Luke, my son. Me and Suzanne give you our blessing. I won´t get any grandchildren from you, but that´s okay. I´m afraid you will leave us... but remember that you will be always welcome at the manor. It is your home. As for you, Gailardia..."

The Duke faced Guy, who suddenly felt very nervous. " Yes, sir?" Luke´s father laughed out. " No need to be so polite. After all, you will become a part of family, my future son in-law. I wanted to wish to both of you that you rebuilt the House of Gardios back to its prosperous state. And that I´m sorry for what happened... in the past."

Guy waved. "Don´t worry. It´s in the past. I look ahead to the future. And it will be bright and sunny. With Luke by my side, I can do anything." Asch interrupted him. " That´s all great, but save those cheesy lines for later, okay? We have a party to attend and don´t forget the peace threaty."

The rest of the party has gone smoothly. The peace threaty went perfectly. Kimlasca- Lanvaldear and Malkuth formed an alliance, with the blessing of Lorelei. Tear as the descendant of Yulia and the representative for Daath was there as well and she played the role as a mediator.

Next day, however was a day full with partings and farewells. Tear and Anise went back to Daath, where they hoped that they would rebuilt the Order of Lorelei. Jade went on ahead with Emperor Peony on his newly build Tartarus II. Natalia and Asch stayed in Baticul. Asch was happy, because he was home and by his beloved princess and his family. Natalia was a bit sad that Luke was leaving, but she knew his hapinnes laid somewhere else, with Guy.

As they were getting on board of Albiore, Natalia and Asch stopped them. "Wait!" They waited for them as they came panting to them. Natalia threw herself around Luke´s neck. "Promise me that you will visit us. Don´t forget about us. What Suzanne said is true. Baticul will always be your home."

Guy put his arm on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Don´t worry. We have Albiore, so we will come to visit all of you. But we´ll have a lot do to from now on. rebuilding House of Gardios won´t be an easy task, but with the help of Emperor Peony, King and Duke... I mean father in-law we will manage. Right, Luke?"

"Right. But if we´re going back to Malkuth... I have just now realized it. Oh, no."

"What is it?" Asch questioned. Luke hung his head down, as if in defeat. " It means that Jade will always be nearby and he sure likes to make me upset with his comments..."

All four of them laughed at it. "Jade will remain Jade no matter what. He´s still as sarcastic as ever, but it adds to his personality." Guy said, half jokingly.

Natalia finally let go of Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you´ll come visit soon, Luke. You are a precious member of family, you know? Guy, don´t be hard on him when he does something stupid. " Luke got angry a bit at that. "Heey!" Asch, Natalia and even Guy laughed a bit. " Even you, Guy..." Asch grinned. "Don´t worry, Luke. We know how clumsy you can get or reckless. Guy, are you sure you want to marry him?" Asch asked, mocking Luke.

Luke balled his fist. Guy stopped him. "I love him. I never want him to change anything about him. One should love that other person with all their strenghts and weaknesses. If not, it cannot be called love."

For that comment, Asch stayed silent and he admited that Guy tells the truth. He loves Natalia, because she is herself. Asch felt that the time for a new start for all of them has come. "Luke, Guy. Good luck, really. And come back anytime you are free."

Guy shook his hand and hugged Natalia. Luke did the same. Natalia and Asch turned to leave. Guy and Luke entered Albiore. "I won´t say goodbye, because we will surely return here and not just once. See you around!"

They waved to them as they went back to town.

They entered the bridge. Guy set the autopilot and they sat down, comfortably, next to each other. There was no need for words. They found their way to each other through all the obstacles in the way of their hapinness. The villain was defeated, Lorelei saved and the balance in the Sephiroth Trees restored, Luke and Asch formed a strong bond of brotherhood that could never be broken, Tear and Anise found their greater purpose in life in Daath, Jade went back to his normal daily life. Natalia was the princess everyone loved and adored because of her courage.

As for Luke and Guy, who were sitting next to each, their fingers intertwined and eyes closed, they knew that a path they chose is a harsh one, but they´ll manage it. Together.

Luke touched his head. He was sure he won´t have any headaches from now on. Everything was alright.

AN - this is the EEEEND. YEP. I am soo happy I finished at least **ONE **of my fanfics... That aside, I find this ending very good. If I get positive feedback... maybe there will be a sequel to this. Hope you liked this last chapter and don´t forget to write me your opinion on this. n_n

That´s truly all from me.


End file.
